Your only Veela, my love
by rupali100
Summary: Draco finds out that he is a Half Veela. His mate is Hermione Granger. He has two years to live and find his mate. But it turns out to be the one whom he has bullied for 7 effing years. Draco already started to fall for her, but will she fall for him? Post-war. Repeated year. smewhat like reverse harem lol! what if boys all jump on her like crazy? Lil bit of HPxHG, RWxHG ,FW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the truth

Draco Malfoy stared out of the balcony and groaned as he leaned his head against the railing in utter exasperation.

For a few days, Draco had been experiencing sessions of unbearable pain; his every part of the body ached and complained for almost an hour. So much, that it almost became a habit. If it happens again, I will talk to mother about it, he thought.

He shooed these thoughts away only to be reminded of the same experience of pain he felt when he was tortured by his father, Lucius Malfoy.

Even if it is hard to believe, after the war, his mind was pretty much beaten into the shape and he joined the light side and helped them to fight. Looking at Hermione's painful torture and his father's insensitivity towards his own son knocked some senses in young Malfoy.

He was honestly tired of living a life of torture and fear. Just looking at the Gryffindor's

chivalry and the war toughened him up from inside and outside and he appreciates it well. When he left his father's side, he felt he could finally breathe; the feeling of freedom was beyond description. He loved his father, but the war weakened their bonding which seems irreparable, and truthfully, he is grateful that his father is in Azkaban. He ruined his life; he forced him to take the dark mark, to take the dark side.

Honestly, this pain was nothing, nothing. His body was accustomed to more pain from the torture of his father and that bloody slitted nose sadistic asswipe arsehole Voldemort whenever he tried to defy them.

Okay this is too much of truth for a Malfoy, thought Draco with disgust, much to his chagrin. Even if he wasn't voicing his thoughts, he needs to push this ooey-gooey emotion in the far corner of his mind and act like a pure Slytherin.

Draco regained his oh-so-famous-smirk and raised his head when his expression suddenly contorted in pain, his face chalky pale, his body hit the solid floor and dragged himself to his room; his screams of anguish summoned his mother, Narcissa Malfoy. She ran and opened Draco's room in panic and found him writhing in pain much to her horror.

"Oh dear! Draco! DRACO!", she shouted as she held his head to her lap and patted it soothingly and summoned some elves while she levitated him to his bed.

It has started, she thought miserably.

The last thing Draco heard was her mother shouting his name and cradling his head on her lap. No, he didn't want this, it's too embarrassing, if it reaches anyone's ears, and he would be definitely made fun of. He wanted to roll out of her lap and writhe in pain alone, he can handle it. It is too much of a hurt on his pride and on his Malfoy name. But he couldn't find the right muscles to do it, his body felt like jelly. He finally slipped into oblivion as he felt a warm and burning liquid washing down his throat.

Draco was standing on the gazebo in the garden with beautiful roses daisies and orchids and some flowers he couldn't put the name on elegantly showing themselves on the green grass, the green fresh grass was still wet with dew and the water drops reflected the sunshine beautifully. It wasn't that beautiful for Draco, he was waiting for someone which was beyond the comparisons of these flowers and this sunshine, which glittered deliciously on the garden, showering it's generosity on them. He decided to bask the sun, trying to imagine the unfamiliar warmth that he would experience from his beloved stranger simple touch. His body shuddered in excitement and curiosity which turned into desperation in a split-second when he grew impatient after every moment. Waiting suddenly felt worse than Cruciatus Curse.

After a few torturous minutes, which felt like eternity, he felt a tap on his shoulder. A fragrance of the flowers of Aurantium Amara with a soft woody trail, illuminated by blackcurrant, which further enhanced the soft woody base and a hint of Neroli seeked its way to his nose and he groaned, but oddly in delight. It was citrusy and he enveloped in its deliciousness.

He turned around and found the most beautiful sight in front of him. The flowers and the grass seemed to bow their head down in devotion, as if they realized they had been washed in blessing by the pure form of beauty then and there before them. The sunshine seemed bleak as she radiated in her own way. She was her sun, and he worshipped her. She was his. He desired her.

What vexed him to no end was her face or any of her features, or to be more exact her whole body, he couldn't see it, but he could feel her every emotion and expression on her face.

It was love, adoration on her expression.

Passion and possession in her emotions.

And to his immense pleasure, longing. For him.

She held out her hand and he took it in a heartbeat, afraid his beloved might vanish. She led him towards the garden and sat down. She patted on her lap and he knew what she wanted. He didn't feel any embarrassment as he would normally feel if anyone displays their affection. On the contrary, his body ached for his beloved's contact. He rested his head on her for few minutes lap as her fingers raked through his soft hair, soothingly massaging his scalp and Draco purred in delight. Her delightful chuckle ringed through his ears like tinkling bells.

She neared her face towards his, her soft hair brushing his face, and planted a soft peck on his forehead, eyelids, temples and nose and finally traveled to his lips. Draco got up so that she didn't have to strain her neck and laid her down on the soft, inviting grass. He climbed on the top of her petite body, and adjusted himself so he seemed weightless. He looked at her but saw nothing but only felt where her lips were and neared his mouth towards her, his body painfully aroused as he felt her body brushing on him. His lips were inches away from her….

Draco felt the consciousness stirring and he felt rage coursing through his body. It wasn't his anger he could tell, but it was somehow his. He was angry, he was close to kissing her and some worthless maggot woke him up from his beautiful dream.

"Draco, wake up.", a familiar silky voice shake him to consciousness and he opened his eyes and sat down on his bed just to glare at his godfather.

Severus and Narcissa looked at him as if he turned into a snake.

"Severus, move, I wish to have a word with him.", Narcissa said.

Snape moved from the corner of the bed and Narcissa sat on the corner of his bed and took Malfoy's hand.

"What do you wish to talk about, Mother?", Draco asked in confusion, his anger gone and Narcissa sighed in relief.

"I wish to tell you the truth, my son, do consider it calmly.", she paused gauging his reaction. He nodded her to continue, what could be worse than Voldemort resurrecting? He suppressed his shudder and pushed these vicious thoughts out of his mind as he concentrated on her mother who was having some internal fight.

"Mother, do tell me what is happening. I am able to handle it well, and you know I have handled myself all the time during the war – both winced at the unwelcome memory – so speak the truth, as your son demands.", he ended the last four words with no-nonsense attitude. The finality of the words he seems to inherit from his father almost felt nostalgic to Narcissa. Almost.

Naricissa took a deep breath. It seems unfair to keep this from her child; he deserves to know the truth.

"You are a Veela Draco.", she paused, letting her words sink in the young Malfoy.

**So what do you think? Please review... I promise to get my further chapters interesting...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter – 2

"Draco? Draco? Son?", Narcissa worriedly nudged his son, he didn't respond, as if he's turned to stone. He was so still that it was queer.

"Is he fine Severus?", Narcissa turned to Severus in panic.

"It seems he is petrified out of horror Cissy.", Snape spoke calmly.

"How?", Draco asked in a strangled growl.

Narcissa decided to choose her words carefully. It was Veela, moreover a young and inexperienced one, not to mention without a mate. It was like standing on thin ice.

"Yes, you are a Veela Draco. It came from my side, my great-grandmother was a pure Veela, and it skipped my mother and mine generation. It indeed is a surprise that the gene became dominant again. I am gravely remorseful that you have been inflicted to this miserable condition, all because of my genes. I am truly sorry Draco.", she couldn't continue anymore because a tear gave her emotions away.

Draco could not see anymore, even if he was jerk with emotions, he could not see her breaking down, especially because of him, or anyone if would have been the case. He crawled towards her and enclosed her in his comforting embrace.

"Shh… Mother. It's fine. How, pray, can it be your fault? You are the best mother and I don't know how I would have lived if it weren't for you. I love you and I don't hold you responsible for this. It is just a… a… gene thing.", he winced slightly when he used a less appropriate language than he was accustomed to. But, Narcissa just chortled at his choice of words, it seems now their bond has just grown deeper. Her soft blonde hair tickled Draco's cheek.

Severus cleared his throat; his cheeks carried a hint of pink at such a display of affection between mother and son, and so Draco pulled away first, slightly shocked to see that even Snape can blush like a girl.

"Getting to the area under discussion, you have a vague notion about Veela, since the information is limited in the Hogwarts library. For that matter, even I am a limited about the information about Veela, as it never sparked my interest. So, it is only the fundamentals of a Veela of which I am aware of. May you haven't noticed, your senses must be heightened, and there is slight difference in your physique I see. These pain sessions have been torturing you for a week after your birthday, I believe?", Draco nodded in agreement but Snape paused to let Draco look at himself. Draco could sense, his extra sensitive hearing as he could hear two rhythmic heartbeats. His extra sensitive nose could pick up her mother's expensive perfume and Snape himself didn't smell bad. His hair was no longer greasy.

_I would assess myself afterwards_ he thought and looked back at Snape.

"Now here is the crux of you being a Veela. A Veela has a mate, someone who is as important as breathe of air. You need to find her and mate with her. However, you have two years until your birthday to find her and ah…ah…", Snape struggled for words but Narcissa saved his sweating.

"I am afraid you make me roll my eyes at you Sev. You are a man!", she looked at him for 3 seconds in disbelief and Draco looked his blushing professor and gaped open mouthed like a fish. He must be imagining things. For all he knew, Snape was like an impenetrable membrane. _I think the war did him good_, he thought with a slight smirk on his face.

She faced Draco and both exchanged an amused glance, before she continued.

"You have to mate with her. I would have rather explained you the bonding process, but someone is suppressing his discomfort here, so I would prefer to arrive at the point. It is that if you don't find your mate-"

"I'll die of heartbreak, I know.", Draco said with dismay. Narcissa snapped her fingers, and the house-elf handed a book and disappeared.

"So, please try to find your mate, Draco, as soon as possible. Even if two years are ample amount of time, your body will lust for your mate's touch and bond. Your body will start to wither if you didn't find your mate. This is a book about Veela. Surprisingly, my great-grandmother displayed her interest in Veelas and wrote this book. It has two volumes, one for male Veela and another for female Veela. I will get this published as soon as you are married, I promise. I can't see other Veelas endure.", she sighed and handed him the book.

Severus and Narcissa left the room and let Draco have his private moment. He decided to take a shower because he felt uncomfortably sweaty. After that, he will read the book and try to look through the situation and think of the possibilities of who could be his potential mate.

He took a long, thinking shower while he thought reluctantly who could be his mate. First one to call his mind was Pansy Parkinson. No way, not the pug face, no offence. She was just a good friend, even if she has a huge crush on him. Astoria or Daphne? Out of the question. It is gross how they made a 'Drakie Fan Club', much to his chagrin. Draco pushed these thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on cleaning himself.

He got out of the shower half-distracted and searched through his wardrobe. Even if he had a dislike for muggles, he really appreciated the way they dressed. He took out a white cut sleeve t-shirt and blue jeans. They were very comfortable; he never thanked Blaise when he persistently changed his wardrobe. While still wearing a towel secured on his waist he checked himself in mirror, he was half-surprised and half-impressed at the sight in front of him.

He had muscles from Quidditch practice but it was pretty much toned up now. His abs were more visible but still light much to his liking. He had good features but his face was more shaped and his features were sharper with high cheekbones which made him all the more beautiful than before. His height grew from a good six feet to six feet four inches. The thought of impressing his mate with his new looks excited his Veela and he saw his irises turning pure black. What the hell? Draco thought. It took a few minutes until it turned back to stormy grey. He dressed himself up quickly and sat down on the chair of his study table and looked through the contents. He skipped the first part of the book, which was about Pure Veelas, and got to the second part, which was about Half Veelas. He got himself reading only the important sections under Half Veela, firstly introduction:

A Veela is a humanoid, sexual magical creature which lives and dies for their mates.

He skipped the basics, he knew that.

Mates are very important in Veela's existence. When their mate dies after bonding, Veela will live, but his life will be similar to Dementor's kiss.

Draco winced slightly at that. He skipped the long introduction but the word Half-Veela caught his eyes.

A body of a half-human Half-Veela is slightly different from a pure Veela, even if they are equally powerful like them. The body of a half-Veela can fairly suppress their urges while a pure Veela find it immensely hard, and in most cases impossible to control themselves in front of their mate. They have an uncontrollable urge to bond with them and find their way to bond with their mate, even by force in some cases of a pure Veela.

Draco snorted at that. How unmanly to force a girl on sex. Even if he can easily lure any girl on bed, Draco had a little unpleasant feeling about his mate. He brushed his thoughts off, and skipped to Characteristics.

The most crucial characteristic to distinguish a Veela is their eyes in their human state. Their eyes turn into a color similar to black onyx when they feel angry, possessive, and jealous (of the men nearing towards their mate before Bonding), lust, when their mate is in danger and any strong negative emotion can trigger this cause. Half-Veela has a Veela side too, but their humanity is also a part of them and thus they can suppress their control to some extent. They have inhuman strength which amplifies further once he has bonded with their mate, or and even more when their mate is in danger. Their mate eyes can too turn black when their Veela is in danger or goes through similar emotions mentioned above, but only after Bonding. Veela will be able to experience the pain of her mate when she is hurt physically, but lightly and is same for the mate, but only after the bonding, the mate is capable of feeling their Veela's pain. A Veela is able to feel their mate's emotions before Bonding, to some extent. He can only perceive this ability to read their mate's emotion only after Bonding and it is the same for the mate. They are able to sense where their mate is, when he becomes attuned to their scent.

When their mate is threatened or exposed to danger, the Veela will grow wings, about 12 feet at length, which is immune to any spell, including the Unforgivable Curses. They will grow fangs and sharp claws, and their body will gain an inhuman strength and will try to protect their mate at any costs. Same is the case for a Pure Veela.

However, there is a slight difference in a Pure Veela and a Half Veela. While Pure Veela drinks blood from his mate regularly to regain his strength to protect her, Half Veela only consumes their mate's blood during the bonding ceremony and is not in much need of their blood. They only consume their blood during the Veela's birthdays, which is found rather queer and the reasons are still unknown.

Draco made a face at that. He was a little relieved, because he heard that these were species which were rather close to Vampires. Good, he doesn't have to be a bloodsucker.

Bonding:

During their bonding, the Veela find a place where their mate's essence is the strongest. The role of fangs is special for this ceremony. A bite of Veela is harmless to their mate but toxic to other people since their fangs are coated with venom, in some very, very rare cases, a human can turn into a Veela, if he survives the bite. A bite from Veela induces bonding, but it also has healing powers, when their mate is injured. It is supposed to be a highly pleasurable experience. Veela specially bites their mate and draws blood on their best moment during their intercourse – Draco smirked at that – The mate too, has to bite their Veela and drink their blood for the Bonding ceremony to be absolute. A Veela has a potential to intercourse all the time, but somehow controls themselves when their mate needs rest.

Draco was by then lost in the Bonding section, quite enjoying himself, but got aroused when the read it till the last page of the book. It was more like erotic novel, rather than informative. Last section was about the enjoyable sex positions, which almost took the half of the book. He thought of doing things like these with his mate and his jeans suddenly felt tight and uncomfortable due to his massive hard-on. He got up and took care of his shaft, remembering about the light kisses he felt on his face by his mate, and exploded into utter bliss. He rolled his eyes over his head in ecstasy and cleaned up soon.

Draco went back to the study table and stopped at his least favorite section:

To find your mate-

A Veela's other half the mate, has a peculiar essence, which Veela lust and thrives for. A Half Veela can come across this essence or scent, during a deep thinking or in dreams. This is a very good sign, because they have met them before and an ideal mate is preferably of your age…

"That helps a lot.", Draco muttered sarcastically. He was actually planning to die, if his mate turned out to be Professor McGonagall.

He doesn't know a lot of girls outside Hogwarts, so a possibility could that she is from Hogwarts, and in his year. Just at the thought of looking for his mate, made another tent in his jeans.

"What, again?", Draco groaned and again went to the bathroom to take care of himself. One of the perks of being a Veela, he thought frustratedly. Now he has become a wanking machine. Perfect, just perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3

Hermione was forcibly woken up by Jean Granger, she half-struggled and half-groaned and propped herself to a sitting position just to give a weak sleepy glare.

"Mom, it's da mid ob da summer vagashions!", Hermione complained as she tried to stifle a yawn that escaped her mouth. She looked at the table clock and moaned exasperatedly.

"And see it's still seven!", Hermione complained.

"Exactly Hermione Jean Granger, now get yourself out of the bed. We are required in France for a Dental conference and we have made comfortable arrangements for you, more than sufficient money for two weeks is there in the jar at the kitchen cupboard. All the necessary numbers are stuck in the refrigerator, including the repairman. There is money on the kitchen countertop for the grocery shopping, so fill in the refrigerator with the grocery items, it's totally empty. Take care of Brucie too.", Jean was interrupted by Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah I understand. You informed me about that yesterday too. Just one thing – be safe please.", Hermione said the last line very seriously.

Jean hugged her daughter and pecked her on the forehead. They stayed like that for a few minutes. After the war, the Golden Trio went to Australia to look for Hermione's mother and father and successfully retrieved their memory back. At first they were angry at Hermione for doing this to them, but they forgave her son, when she filled them with the whole story, about the war and Voldemort's death. Her parents finally forgave her; she just wanted to protect them after all and the understood it well. Since then, they have gotten even closer and are more proud of their daughter than before.

"It's okay 'Mione. We will be safe. I am waiting for you downstairs, come quickly.", Jean smiled at Hermione and went downstairs.

Hermione went to the bathroom and washed her face, brushed her teeth for good 7 minutes and dashed down the stairs, only to find their Richard and Jean Granger having a deep, passionate kiss.

"A-Ahem.", Hermione almost choked on her spit before she cleared her throat.

Jean and Richard broke their kiss, both embarrassed.

"Ah-we-actually-Sorry.", Richard finally apologized.

"Nah, its okay Dad. Take care and have fun in France.", Hermione said enthusiastically.

"We are going for a conference 'Mione.", Richard Granger bucked down and kissed her cheek and muttered "Love you."

"Sure, sure I know your 'conference'. Love you too Dad, Mom", she smiled and both of them chuckled they both loaded their suitcases in the taxi and took the back seats. Jean opened the window.

"Remember Herms, do close the doors and windows at night, do not open-"

"Yeah yeah I know mom.", she kissed her cheek and waved a goodbye as the car turned around the corner of the street.

She yawned and stretched her arm. _Maybe two hours more of sleep won't kill_, she thought exhaustedly and turned for the sofa in the living room.

Hermione took a long cold shower and dressed herself up in white sleeveless shirt with blue denim shorts and combed her hair into a high ponytail. She assessed herself in the mirror.

Her curves have grown much curvy in these holidays; she was a C-cup now. She was no longer buck teeth and her hair was no longer a wild mess, it was more tamable now and it fell on her back in soft brown curls. She clipped her flicks with white clips. Her face was without any blemishes and her skin was clear and lightly sun-kissed.

She let some of her flicks fall and tucked them behind their ear, applied some mascara and her favorite cherry lip balm and made her way to the kitchen.

Her mother seriously didn't kid when there was no food in refrigerator, but her stomach was complaining so she shushed it with some granola bars and two glasses of water.

She grabbed the money from the counter, her i-pod, smartphone and her wand and stuffed them all in the bag. Even if she took the wand, it was needless. She was trained by Dumbledore and McGonagall themselves when she requested them to teach her wand less magic and non-verbal spells after the war, just to prepare herself for any situation like another war. With everything prepared, she tucked her feet in her white tennis shoes grabbed the dog food from the side shelf and headed towards Brucie.

Brucie was a cute wheatish Labrador who came pouncing and licked Hermione in her cheek as she kneeled down.

"Yeah, yeah relax Brucie, see your 'Mione got you some food!", she pulled her doggy bowl and poured out Brucie's dog food. She (Brucie) jumped again and lowered her head near Hermione's lap and she ran her fingers through Brucie's soft hair.

"You are just like Crookshanks…", Hermione sighed when she made some cute noises. She missed her Crookshanks. She thought it would be safe with their mom and dad in Australia, but it turned out that someone took a liking towards him and was handed over to them by their parents. Hermione took a liking towards Brucie when she was looking in the stores and love her now; it somehow reminded her of Crookshanks.

She waved a goodbye to her dog and washed her cheek to the near water tap in the garden and set out for her journey.

She took out her i-pod and set it on her playlist. No one would believe that it was Hermione Granger's playlist when they first see it. It was a mix of every genre and were very peppy songs. _Summer vacations were a good break from her know-it-allness._ She snickered privately.

She hummed her songs all the way to the grocery shop and waved a hello at the shopkeeper. She first met him when she was eight, and they are very good friends.

Hermione pushed her trolley to the food section and pushed some chips, cookies, cokes and many other junk foods. It was the perfect opportunity for her to enjoy these foods during their parents' absence.

She took a considerable amount and pushed the trolley towards the vegetable section and grabbed a lot of required vegetables and meat from the meat corner. At last, she grabbed her favorite sweets; chocolates from the front shelve of the shop. Satisfied with her shopping, she turned around to find the most shocking sight in front of her.

Draco was so close to her neck that she didn't even sense him. What intimidated her the most were his eyes, which were pure obsidian, no hint of the grey at all.

She gave a surprise squeak and almost tripped by her own feet and Draco caught her by the waist and pushed her closer to him, and started sniffing her.

_Wait, he is sniffing me!?_, Hermione thought, still trying to recover from her shock.

"Hey man! You are scaring the lady!", an all-too familiar voice spoke from Draco's back.

Draco turned to the man, who turned out to be Blaise Zabini, and muttered only two words.

"Its her.", and then he fainted.

Both were very silent for one minute.

"What was _that_?", Hemione asked, recovering from her shock.

"Nothing, he was just playing peek-a-boo with you.", Blaise spoke very fast. Hermione's eyes narrowed in suspicion and gave an _I-don't-buy-it_ look.

"Fine, fine I will explain. First let's get out of here first.", Blaise sighed and carried Draco, giving him support with his arms, trying to wake him up, but no success.

"Hypnos is showering his blessing on him, I guess.", Blaise muttered in annoyance.

"What are you both doing here?", Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Like I said, Granger, I will explain you on our way back. By the way, are we welcome?", Blaise asked.

Hermione thought over that. It somehow seemed that it was her fault that Malfoy fainted, secondly she was curious and suspicious to what was going on, and thirdly, she was no cruel, she was willing to help anyone, even if it was her nemesis.

"Yeah, you are welcome. But, one thing I warn you of, I am skilled enough to deal with both of you, so try anything funny, and it will be your last day, got it?", Hermione warned.

"Granger, I left my prejudices long ago. So if you don't mind, let's go, because he is sort of heavy. And I would love to be friends with you.", Blaise said calmly, but smiled.

Hermione considered this wildly. What if this is just a ruse? What if he is secretly planning on something and handing her to someone? What-

"Turn it down a little, Gr-Hermione, will you? You don't need to trust me, and I absolutely agree with your reasons. So we can at least try, can't we? Like you said you can beat me easily. So let's go?", Blaise readjusted Draco on his shoulders.

_His shoulders must be aching, oh well_. Hermione thought, resigning her suspicious mind and using her heart, which said, _the_ _war is over, they are making amends. So why don't accept it? Isn't the war was this purpose in the first place?_

"Fine let's go.", she pushed her trolley towards the cashier, who gasped at the unconscious man.

"Did you knock him out 'Mione?", Jeb recovered from his shock and chuckled.

"Jeb! No, he just had a little accident. Please make a bill as soon as possible.", Hermione requested and Jeb made no further questions but just smiled.

She turned to look at Blaise, who was looking at the machine in… fascination? Since when the purebloods started taking interest in muggle devices?

She picked up the polybag filled with the grocery items, paid the bill and both of them turned to the door.

_It's going to be a long day_. Hermione sighed heavily and Blaise chuckled who stopped when he felt her glare at him.

Hermione, Blaise and the unconscious Draco finally reached her home as she fumbled the keys out of her pocket, and tried to stuff her headphones and i-pod in her pocket, but saw an olive hand extended towards her. She raised her head to look at his face, only to find him grinning widely and eyes twinkling in fascination and curiosity.

"Can I try once, please!?", Zabini pleaded her with puppy eyes and for the first time Hermione chuckled in his presence, Zabini looked at her in confusion while stuffed the i-pod in her pocket and saw Zabini's face felling in disappointment.

"I will let you try, Zabini, but first, let's get Malfoy inside. You must be strained.", Hermione said quickly and relieved to see him brighten up again.

She pushed the door open and Blaise let Malfoy rest on the couch, tucked him in and muttered, "Good-for-nothing bastard, made me carry him all the way to her house." And turned to Hermione and held out his hand expectantly.

"Okay, okay, here.", she handed him the i-pod and turned to refill her fridge.

"Wait Gr-Hermione! I don't know how to use it, at least teach me.", Zabini pouted cutely.

"Yeah, yeah wait a minute, Za-Blaise, I have to refill the refrigerator. Coming in few minutes.", Hemione turned to her kitchen.

"Hey, wait a second, I am coming too.", Blaise said.

Hermione and Blaise entered the kitchen and Blaise did a double take. His eyes widened and widened and Hermione thought that they will pop out of his sockets. He must be disgusted –

"Wicked! Man, it's effing good!" , Blaise howled in delight as he jumped on the first appliance he could see.

"This is a coffee maker right? And this, this is… mici-, mini-, um, mickywave… uh…", Blaise scratched his head as he tried to remember.

"It's called microwave.", Hermione looked at him strangely. What happened to this blood supremacist?

"Yeah, yeah! And this one! It's a wardrobe. But it isn't supposed to be in a kitchen is it? Also, isn't it a bit small?", Blaise looked in confusion as he eyed a two compartment refrigerator.

"It's a fridge Blaise. It's not a wardrobe.", Hermione kept the polybag on the counter and start emptying its contents and placed them on appropriate shelves.

"Oh, how do we use it?", Blaise asked in curiosity and followed Hermione as she picked up the chocolates and cokes, some left vegetables and other items towards the fridge.

"It is used to store items which can rot over in time if left uncared for.", Hermione explained awkwardly, she never thought that a situation would come up when she has to explain a function of refrigerator in simple words, especially to a pureblood aristocrat.

"Hmm… whoa!", Blaise exclaimed when he felt a rush of cold air from the fridge and Hermione started storing the items and smiling at Blaise astonishment, but he recovered quickly.

She closed the fridge after storing and turned to look at Blaise with arms crossed and raised her eyebrows.

"What?", Blaise asked in confusion.

"Since when a pure blood started to be fascinated by muggle appliances, care to explain?", Hermione asked.

"Oh, that. My mother bought a stereo once; her new husband gifted it to her. My mother was not much willing to use it but Antoine amusedly and 'passionately' explained how to use it. – Hermione blushed lightly and Blaise's just rolled his eyes – Since then, I am fan of muggle music and all their devices. Oh, and just to prove it, my new father is a muggle-born Hermione and yes I love him and same is for Draco. He is over the prejudices.", Blaise said softly.

Hermione gaped at him. Never had she thought in her wildest dreams that she would get to see this day.

"But some Slytherin are still not over their prejudices. But, I will look forward to this year with everyone, including Gryffindor. I will gain your trust, bit by bit.", he smiled and Hermione nodded in understanding. He wants to fix his past, so who is she to stop him? But she still feels a little uncomfortable with him and he understands it well.

"And so, I have this task for you. Please – please – teach me about muggles and their stuff! I would have asked my father, but he seems too busy with mother. So, can I entrust you with the responsibility?", he asked seriously and Hermione managed not to laugh.

Hermione extended her hand towards him.

"Deal.", she smiled.

"Deal!", he willingly grabbed her hand and shook.

Both of them jumped in shock when they heard Draco yell from the living room and ran towards them in lightening speed and grabbed Hermione's and pushed her to his backside and glared at Blaise.

"Don't you dare touch her.", he growled dangerously.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter – 4

Blaise's eyes widened as he took in Draco's every word as he explained his heritage and everything about a Veela.

"Hey can I get that book on male Veela?", Blaise asked, smiling wickedly.

"Yeah, you should read it. It's even better than an erotic magazine, trust me.", Draco and Blaise shared evil smirks.

"But it really doesn't helps in the case of finding your mate.", Draco sighed and ran his hands through his soft blonde hair.

"So you have no idea who is your mate?", Blaise asked with astonishment.

"Yeah and here I am going barmy figuring that who would be my mate! I am really planning to die if it's Milicent Bulstrode.", Draco and Blaise faces scrunched up in disgust.

"You've got it hard on you mate. I can't even imagine how you are feeling when you don't even know her.", Blaise sighed but Draco nodded in disagreement.

"I _know_ her, Blaise. And I know her well. I had a dream about my mate and she has this alluring scent and…", Draco was lost in his la-la land until Blaise waved his hand in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah, I believe you have gone barmy for other reasons as well.", Blaise rolled his eyes but Draco glared at him.

"I want her Blaise, it's not just my Veela side, but I feel that somewhere in me too. I think I sort have an emotional connect with my mate. I just don't know… it makes me feel pain and pleasure at the same time.", Draco looked at the window, but stared at nothing.

Blaise patted his friend's hand and Draco turned his attention to him.

"Relax mate, if you know her, she is supposed to be at Hogwarts then. When we will repeat our seventh year, I will help you look for her. So for now, let's make this time a memory since you are a bachelor.", Blaise said as he rose.

"…What?", Draco shot him a confused look.

"C'mon, we are going to the muggle world.", Blaise declared and Draco looked unsure and a little disgusted.

"Blaise, I don't think-", Draco started.

"You don't think, but I think.", Draco glared at him but he continued, "Oh c'mon, get your arse out of the bed and let's party the muggle way.", Draco gave him a strange look.

"You will soon agree, but I think muggles are the most interesting people I have come across.", Blaise grinned and Draco stood up and gave him a smirk and his eyes glinted dangerously.

"If I get to know that this is one of your shenanigans I have to usually keep up with, you will so regret it.", Draco threatened but Blaise just rolled his eyes.

"Last time I remember, it was _your_ shenanigans I had to usually keep up with. Ah, nevermind. Let's go. I promise that I will bring ickle Drakie to his loving mommy soon.", Blaise mocked and earned a slap on the back of his head.

"AH! What was that for!?", Blaise Zabini shouted annoyingly.

"For just being Blaise Zabini.", Draco chuckled his mood uplifting. Blaise eyes softened a little in relief when he saw the ease filling the atmosphere.

"Yeah so let's go.", Draco held Blaise hand and both apparated in a place confined in four walls, like a cube. There was a white bucket with water at the very deep end. Draco realized after seconds that it was a toilet.

"Where the hell are we Blaise?", Draco glared at Blaise.

"You can see it's a muggle toilet. I couldn't find any good place to apparate without muggles catching us.", Blaise explained.

"You apparated us in a muggle toilet cubicle!?", Draco almost shouted but Blaise covered his mouth.

"Shut up, Draco! It's a public toilet for merlin sake! Let's go.", Blaise pushed the door open and all the men were looking at him, some weirdly, some in understanding. Draco blushed to add more dramatic effect.

"Oh, you know, he had some problems. I had to help him, right Drakie?", Blaise made a mocking ooey-gooey gaze at Draco.

"You sure did. But next time help me with the front, not the back.", Draco returned his gaze and saw Blaise flinch and glare at him, and blush when many of them gave them a disgusted look.

"Yeah, yeah let's go Drakie poo.", Blaise muttered in annoyance and dragged him outside. There was a counter which served drinks, the room was set dark, and people were drinking in silence.

"Where are we?", Draco asked.

"Do you really have to say that? I was just trying to cover us up with some excuse. Ah my gay virgin mind!", Blaise spat the last five words sarcastically at Draco.

"I seriously doubted your orientation until now, and you just proved me right. And as for your 'excuse', it seemed to me that its sole purpose was just to mock me.", Draco rolled his eyes and Blaise was just turning red.

"I admit that was nasty. My sole purpose was that.", Blaise chuckled.

"So, we are equal. Now let's get out of here.", Blaise dragged Draco out of the bar.

Draco and Blaise got out of the bar and looked around; there were not many shops, mainly which set boys in confusion.

"Chemist?", Draco pointed at a red sign of plus. Blaise looked in confusion.

"Beats me mate.", Blaise looked helpless.

"So…?", Draco looked expectantly at Blaise.

"Let's try that grocery store. My father says that we can buy anything for muggle purposes, after that we can go to a nearby famous club at night, what say mate?", Blaise asked.

"You are seriously asking me? Do what you wish.", Draco looked uninterested.

"C'mon grocery store here we come!", Blaise exclaimed excitedly.

"Childish.", Draco muttered, half amused half annoyed.

Draco and Blaise walked to their destination and were only 8 feet away from the grocery store when Draco felt the whiff of the familiar scent which was haunting him day and night. Draco felt the citrusy scent of his mate attacking his senses; he felt his every part of the body ache in need. He needed to see how she looked; he wanted to hear her voice, kiss those lips…

"Drake? What's the matter?", Blaise asked with concern dripping in his voice.

"My mate… She-she is here. I can smell her delicious scent. She is in that grocery store. I need to go.", Draco ran to the grocery store, following the trail of scent, mesmerized.

"Scent? Hey Draco wait!", Blaise ran to his full speed while trying to catch his inhuman speed.

Draco stopped when he entered the grocery shop, not caring about the muggle surroundings and inhaled again and the scent entered his nostrils with full force and he gave a deep inhuman growl.

He needed to find her now, he ached to feel her soft skin, her soft hair, her beautiful lips, her beautiful body writhing and moaning from his work and mark her as his.

The Veela inside him had the urge to rip this whole shop out and look for her, but Draco shushed him with some effort and started looking for her by following the trail of her mouth-watering scent.

He gave a turn around the far left corner and found the most beautiful sight in front of him, his mate was standing and looking for her favorite food, while having a deep frown in her brows, but it vanished when she found her favorite ones, and gave a beautiful perfect smile at her victory. Draco felt his member throb in need and he groaned with desire. He wanted to dominate her, feel her bare skin on his body, her wet cunt inviting him. Her gasps and moaning gave him a further hard-on, twitching with the need to feel his mate's virginal womanhood, he was glad she was a virgin, he could smell her purity in her essence. What aroused him further to almost oblivion were the waves of her scent which kept on increasing and felt a pull towards his mate, like gravity. She was his universe, his love, his everything. She was his trophy; she was his, only his. Anyone who would come between them, he will rip them in pieces and make his pets eat them.

What further vexed him that he could only see her face partially, so he walked very slowly, like a predator hunting for his prey, afraid that she might vanish. His hands twitched to touch the skin of her bare inner thigh, skin of her bare arms, pull the band out of her hair and let the soft golden brown curls flow graciously. He wanted to caress her face, play with her soft hair. He almost held out his hand to touch her shoulder to make his beloved look at her, but he paused. He smelt that all too delicious scent of her mate hitting him once again and came the strongest from her neck. He felt the scent hitting his from her inner thighs and crook of her arm and the places where her pulse was almost visible.

He closed their distance silently on bend his head towards her neck, almost hearing the pulse throbbing and her essence flowing through her.

She suddenly tuned around and her eyes widened at the sight of him, he saw that her face was beautiful beyond any comparison, her melted chocolate brown eyes more defined with her mascara, her cute but perfect nose, and full lips, red and slightly glossing and smelled cherry mixed with chemicals, which annoyed Draco.

He felt the smell hitting him again at the same time unconsciousness swimming through his head and he remembered the line of the book, _the recognition and feeling the essence for the first time can push you to unconsciousness, which is mostly seen in the case of a Half Veela and very rare cases of a pure Veela._

He heard Blaise voice but it sounded strangely muffled, but he needed him to know this before he lost his mate.

"Its her.", Draco muttered, using all his willpower and fell unconscious.

Draco was touching his mate tenderly and passionately, patting her soft brown hair.

"More, Draco…", her familiar voice ached for more of his touch and Draco softly kissed her palm.

"Mine.", he whispered and hugged her tightly.

"Draco…", she moaned out his name which sounded like music to Draco's ears.

He let her go and looked at her face, caressing her cheek and planting a soft kiss there, still annoyed that he couldn't see her mate's face.

But when he started getting annoyed her face came more and more visible and Draco gasped in recognition.

She looked somewhat like… no, she was…

Hermione Granger.

The moment of shock that stopped Draco, suddenly turned in adoration and love. He didn't care. He didn't care at all that she was a muggleborn, or his enemy's friend. She was his mate and he was her Veela.

He felt his heart breaking when he remembered the countless time he insulted her, called her bad names. What further made his groan in pain was the fact when he just looked at her getting tortured by his bloody psycho Aunt Bellatrix, too afraid and bound to help her. His father always told him that mudbloods are impure, their blood is contaminated.

But her saw her bleeding on the floor when that bitch carved _Mudblood_ on her arm and he realized that her blood had the same color as his, as is father, mother and everyone. By which standards was her blood dirty when it was as red as his blood?

He wanted to help her but couldn't. After having enough of it, he ran away from his home and joined the Light side. And he's glad that he helped Harry – for once, but he still hates him – and especially Hermione. He protected her, already doing his best to do something for her when he could.

Hermione cupped both of her hands on his face and made him look at her, brushing her thumb against his cheek and Draco realized he was crying.

"I am sorry.", Draco said sobbing.

Hermione nodded her head in no and hugged him tightly. Draco knew that he was forgiven he still had bitterness left.

She tilted her head to right in deep thinking and smiled. She closed her face towards him, her lips inches away from her-

His dream was interrupted by a flash of anger building in his chest and flowed in his body. Some other man was with his mate, and to his intense dislike, touching her.

He growled deeply, and yelled in anger and ran towards her mate and pushed her at his backside, growling inhumanly at the man who had dared to touch her mate.

"Don't you dare touch her.", he growled deeply, but loosened his predator stance and raised himself up when he realized that it was only Blaise, his most trusted friend, his brother.

He was afraid that he scared his mate, who was trembling behind him and Blaise who lookedat his cautiously. _I almost attacked my friend_, thought Draco, feeling remorse and horror taking place of his anger.

Blaise saw that in his eyes and replied, "Its okay, Draco. I am not afraid. I know you won't hurt me. C'mon, let's sit and talk. I think Gr-Hermione should know about this as well."

Draco turned around and saw Hermione's eyes widened in fear and curiosity at the same time and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I think we need to.", Draco said and held Hermione's hand without hesitation and pulled her to the living room, but Hermione did not complain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for your love and support! I can hardly believe that my story is well appreciated, more favorites and follows and it makes my whole day!**

**Geeze, I am such of a emotional . Never mind so here is the chapter!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. If I owned it I would have probably made Draco and Hermione _fuck_** **in every chapter!**

Chapter – 5

Hermione was so afraid by Malfoy's sudden outburst, she thought he intended to hurt her, but he only pushed her behind his back, realizing after seconds that he was in the stance which felt like he was protecting her. She was unknowingly trembling when she felt an inhuman growl building in his chest, but he loosened his stance soon enough.

"It's okay Draco. I am not afraid. I know you won't hurt me. C'mon, let's sit and talk. I think Gr-Hermione should know about this as well."

_Yeah! I would bloody like to know what is doing on!_,thought Hermione but didn't shout out, she lost her voice somewhere in fear. She cleared her throat and took deep breaths to calm herself, pushing her Gryffindor gear.

Malfoy suddenly turned around, his eyes stormy grey, a different color than before and assessed his face. Somehow, he looked different than before. _Very different_, she thought, reluctantly admiring his beautiful face, studying him in curiosity and still feeling the residues of fear gripping her chest.

Draco sighed, it sounded exasperated.

"Yeah, I think we need to.", Draco said and held her hand as if it was the most natural thing to do. Hermione just gaped at it as if there was a cobra wrapped around his arm, which was partially true. But she didn't complain, it was so gentle yet firm grip, that she felt so comfortable in his warm touch. She always thought that his pale skin and grey eyes only gave a feeling of coldness from exterior and interior, but the hand clasped in hers was so warm and so soothing that she wanted to feel more of his touch.

Hermione mentally smacked herself for even thinking that, and further punched herself to bring herself back to reality. With her internal struggle she realized that she was sitting in the sofa, so close to Draco. She looked at him wildly. Has he gone barmy? Is he under Imperius Curse? What the-

"You think too much Hermione.", Blaise muttered exasperatedly as he dragged a chair and sat down.

"Shut up Blaise.", Hermione glared at him.

"You two are in good terms.", Draco noticed and Hermione thought she saw his eyes turning a darker shade of grey, but brushed it off as an illusion.

"Yeah, we are just in good terms and nothing else, so just relax.", Blaise looked at him annoyed.

Hermione just wanted to get over with it. What's wrong with Malfoy? She couldn't help but feel a little worried.

"Please tell me what's going on?", Hermione asked and Draco shuddered at the sound of her voice, feeling goosebumps.

Blaise sighed and looked at Draco.

"You should tell her Draco.", Blaise suggested and got up.

"And I am giving you your moment of privacy.", he added dryly and walked to the kitchen.

Hermione turned towards Draco expectantly, ignoring their closeness.

Draco could only admire her beauty. She looked so exquisite. He just wanted to place her in his lap and snog her like there is no end. But he kept himself a little close to her, his Veela whining over the little distance left. He was lusting so much over her that it gave him a hard-on almost visible in his jeans and had a hard time dealing with it. He tried to imagine himself in a room full of naked boys – much to his loathing - and it evidently helped.

But he couldn't stop the look of hard lust he gave to her and Hermione couldn't help but squirm a little.

"Malfoy?", she cocked her head to the side and looked at him questioningly. Just her lovely voice did strange thing to his south.

"Yes. Sorry.", he somehow averted his gaze from her, trying hard not to look at her grown body, her breasts, her thighs and inhaled her scent to calm himself down, which only had an opposite effect and he gave an inaudible groan, feeling aroused.

He wanted her so much, so much, it was unbearable. But he can't scare her away.

"What do you know about Veela?", he asked, finally looking at her but still in lust.

"Ah… I know that they are sexual magical creatures who lives and dies for their mates. They are capable of attracting anyone of opposite genders. They are very beautiful and highly possessive of mates, they can turn into creatures when a threat is posed for their mate. Fleur is a part Veela. But I really don't know much about them.", Hermione looked at him helplessly. Why did he want to know about Veela?

Draco sighed again and felt the perfect moment approaching.

"I am one.", Draco whispered, afraid that his mate would shy away from him. But he can't hide it from her.

"What? Come again?", she thought she had heard wrong.

"I am a Veela Hermione. And you are my mate.", Hermione looked at him like he was kidding, but she noticed when he called her name his eyes softened and his irises turned black. It was like a whiplash for Hermione.

"But you are a pureblood.", she whispered inaudibly, but Draco heard her perfectly.

"I know. It came from my mother's side. Her great-grandmother was one too.", Draco looked at her carefully, afraid of any signs of disgust.

She just looked at him and said, "Sorry."

Draco looked at her shocked. What was she sorry for? He stared at her in horror when he thought that she was rejecting him but she continued, not noticing.

"I am sorry Malfoy. I truly am. I know that mates are chosen magically and you don't have any choice in it, I think it's somewhat my fault, like I am controlling your life. And I-I don't like that, even if you are my enemy – he wanted to protest but let her speak – so let's try. I simply can't let you die.", she nervously smiled at him.

Hermione thought she will feel angry when he told her this, but she felt pity. It's true that she didn't have any choice, but he too didn't deserve it. Even if he was an arrogant prat, she just can't let him die. And he proved out to be a nice guy, when he helped them fight the Death Eaters, even when he was originally from the Dark side. She saw when he fought the Death Eaters, how they called him a blood traitor. People sympathized with him when he explained how he was treated and how he was forced to take the Dark Mark and the only reason he was sticking at the Manor was to protect her mother. He made an Unbreakable Vow with Snape to protect her mother until the war is over and he lived through his vow. But he wasn't accepted as blood traitor after all. As soon as things calmed down, he went back to his mother. And as for their relationship during the war, they weren't on the friendly terms but they acknowledged each other's presence.

Draco could feel his inner Veela content at her selfless thought. Not only his Veela, he was also touched by her caring side.

Draco fought his urge to kiss her when she smiled at him. How can someone be so adorable? He felt the passion and desire lurch at him, but he suppressed it somehow. He felt her soft hand patting her arm and groaned, this time audibly, in desire. She heard him groan and froze.

He looked at her; she was clearly absorbed by his eyes while it shamelessly roamed over her body. How much he wanted to touch her silky skin, rip her naked and make love to her endlessly.

Hermione looked him, detached from her thoughts and attracted by the look of hot lust he gave to her. She read it somewhere that if someone looks at you without blinking for more than 7 seconds, either they want to kill you, or fuck you.

One.

Two.

Three. She felt him coming near while not breaking the eye contact.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven. He still didn't blink and stared at her and flared his nose.

It was either murder or sex, murder was impossible. This made Hermione to conclude:

He wants her.

Draco Malfoy, the pompous Slytherin Sex God wants Hermione Granger, the bookworm Gryffindor know-it-all. It was hard to wrap her mind around and she realized with surprise that she didn't mind at all the look that he gave her.

She gulped and felt her throat dry, but she gave up in their staring contest first.

"I-I am hungry. Let's go eat something?", Hermione asked him and stood up, giving Draco a very nice view of her butt and his Veela got excited.

He shook his head, pulling himself into reality.

"Yeah, let's go.", Draco smiled and Hermione was almost knocked out of her breath. She was shocked that he smiled genuinely at her and couldn't help but smile back. He looked so breathtakingly beautiful.

Draco took her hand and led her to her kitchen. Blaise was just looking at the window, thinking deeply and broke from his reverie when he sensed them approaching him.

"Took you long enough, lovebirds.", Blaise Zabini just raised an eyebrow when he saw Hermione turning a beet red. Draco just felt like he was on cloud nine when he called them lovebirds. How much he wanted to kiss her rosy cheeks and her delicious lips. He subconsciously tightened his grip around Hemione's hand, taking as much of her warmth as he could, elated inside, but kept a cool Malfoy demeanor outside.

When Blaise thought no one is going to speak, so he decided to speak.

"And I believe you sorted it all out?", he asked, to which Hermione nodded shyly.

"Good, I am hungry. See my weak and starving face. I am surprised that my stomach rumble didn't shake this house with the vibrations.", Blaise said dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it Master Blaise, I will get you something.", Hermione rolled her eyes turned towards the kitchen cupboard and pulled out a puffed packet and a long cylinder can of Pringles, tossing two in air and both boys caught them with their strong reflexes.

"Wow, my favorite, thanks Hermione.", Blaise smiled as he ripped the packet and smelled the cheese flavored Doritos attacking his nose before shoving them in his mouth.

"What's this?", Draco asked, while looking at his own can, determined to learn about muggles, Hermione grew up in this world. It was time to leave his prejudices completely.

"They are crisps, very good you know. Tasty as hell. I feel like I could never stop munching them…", Blaise closed his eyes in ecstasy when he popped another crisp in his mouth and closed his eyes in ecstasy. Hermione looked at him; he certainly seemed conscious of his health as she eyes his muscles rippling through his shirt, and rolled her eyes and turned.

Hermione grabbed two coke cans from the fridge and started shaking one of them, smiling wickedly. _Here I come, Blaise_, she thought playfully.

She walked towards their table, eating nothing. She handed the tampered can to Blaise, and he looked at it with fascination and confusion, not noticing the smirk which was threatening to form on Hermione's lips. But of course, Draco noticed at her and looked at her, infatuated, but didn't understand her intentions and taking the can from her hands, intentionally brushing his fingers on Hermione's hands. Hermione felt electricity tingling through her fingers and tried to control the blush that threatened to surface her face, and succeeded.

"What is this, Hermione?", Blaise asked holding up the can, examining it with great interest.

"Why don't try yourself Blaise? Drink it, it's good. You too Draco, try it.", Hermione persisted, trying to look as serious as she could, while Draco was still munching on the Pringles, really admiring them while giving her a hot look, pleased when she called his first name. If looks could fuck, then he was really fucking her senseless.

Blaise looked at his can but Draco asked this time, "How do you open it?", he asked.

"There is a pull-on tab at the top- yeah that. Pull on it and drink, simple as that.",

Hermione explained, trying to ignore as much as she could the look he gave her all the time. Draco smirked when he looked at her, he could sense her slight discomfort, happy that he squeezed out a reaction from his cute mate. Playing easy on her, he turned look at Blaise while he opened his can successfully.

Blaise happily pulled on the tab, ignoring them. But Hermione looked at him in perfect timing and burst out laughing when the coke splashed him all over the face and his shirt. He was in shock for two minutes. Draco joined in as well, laughing his head off.

"You should have seen his expression, he just looked like he saw a werewolf!", Draco chortled.

"Yeah, I saw that! So much for fascination!", Hermione laughed hard, pausing to breathe and could feel the tears coming from the corner of her eyes and wiped them off, her face red.

"What the hell Hermione?", Blaise glared at her when he recovered from his shock.

"Sorry Blaise, I just wanted to try it once in my life, especially on a Slytherin! I gave it at least 13 shakes!", Hermione was still trying to control her laugh, but spelled the cleaning charm on him.

"Remember you threw your gauntlet in front of a Slytherin, Hermione.", Blaise threatened her playfully, lightly amused, that Hermione the bookworm, could do something Slytherin.

"Oohh, someone is being scary here.", Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, I would be hanged outside the Astronomy tower, if I even dare to return the favor.", Blaise chuckled and looked at Draco, who was looking at Hermione, nodding his head in approval and looked amused.

Boy, he is so whipped; Blaise thought incredulously, someone like Draco, who made the entire female nation falling on their knees, was on the verge of doing the same.

Hermione understood what he meant and finally realized, no one would dare to touch her when Draco was around, Slytherins especially. And she further realized how easily she relied on him. She shoved these thoughts in the garbage bin of her mind.

"I was going to make some lunch, want some?", Hermione asked as Draco face just scrunched up awkwardly as he registered the taste of coke, but felt her gaze and straightened his expression, and Hermione just thought how the Veela tamed the arrogant prat. She turned around and started to collect the ingredients for the lunch.

Draco took few more swigs and found himself wanting more, it was a really soothing drink in its own way. Blaise looked the change in his expression and tried his half empty can, wearing the same expression Draco wore before.

"What is this? It's sweet and bubbly at the same time.", he asked.

"Just take some more sips and you will find yourself wanting more.", Hermione told him, smile playing on her lips as she worked in the kitchen.

And she was right, Blaise and Draco asked for another and she told them to look for it in the fridge, laughing again when Draco exclaimed when he felt the cool air and Blaise too joined Hermione while he explained him about the fridge. For the first time she saw fascination in Draco's expression. Draco felt his mate's happiness and smiled. Oh how much he loved to please her, he was ready to please her anywhere anytime, physically included.

Hermione looked at his smile and found herself lost until she realized

.

She thought of him as Draco, not Malfoy and even called him Draco once without realizing it. She shook her head on concentrated on her cooking. This is going to be a bloody hell of a year, thought Hermione in resignation.

**Author's useless crappy talk – just kidding- notes:**

**Hehehe… I am really planning to make Draco turn more of a sex maniac. Muhhahaha… I think he will die of wanking rather than getting rejected… **evil Malfoy smirk in its full force****

**Suggestions are most welcome.**

**Please rate and review! :D**

**Sorry I couldn't reply to the reviews before because it always slipped my mind! And I don't really know if you people are reading this or not, but still I didn't really want to neglect the reviews, so here:**

**jellybean1990 – I am really glad you love it! Please continue supporting. I feel inspired when you review.**

**TennisRebels15, Alice Alabaster and 1241070 – I always try to update soon, but studies are always my first priority. But I will try my best!**

**Ari – Thanks, I really thought the story had a reallllly crappy starting, but I really felt your love I guess, hehe *smiles shyly***

**Guest 1,2 and 3- 1. I don't know if you are seeing this or not, but I am glad you find it interesting.**

**2. Sorry for the late reply, but it isn't a one-shot. :D Actually you sort of pushed me to write more honestly.**

**3. I was trying my hardest to update at that time actually.**

**Riss im Boden – Sorry to make you wait. But these tests are really eating my brain, hope you understand**

**Aurora-Halter – My first reviewer. You review was very special for me. and I am serious. I gave a triple pirouette and my sister thought she should send me to a mental hospital when I got your review! Thanks… :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update... I was confused by how the story was going. I have no idea how the relationships go, for the fact I never had a boyfriend, or my first kiss. Not that I am bad looking either *cough cough* just looks are bearable enough... *weep weep***

**Oh god I will shut up now, so here is the chapter, enjoy! :) I promise that they will atleast kiss in the next chapter!**

Chapter – 6

"That was good Hermione. Never thought you had it in you.", Draco said, remembering her cooking during the war, it gave him stomach aches for two days and he decided to keep this to himself then.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Hermione looked at him sharply.

"Exactly what you think.", Draco gave a lopsided grin. Not his usual smirk. He just enjoyed teasing his mate just to get her attention.

"Whatever.", Hermione muttered, turning red.

"So… I was thinking, we were going to have a bachelor party- Draco glared daggers at him and Hermione just raised her eyebrows, but he ignored both of them- but now he is on the verge of entering the world of slavery, still, would you like to join us? It's more like enjoy-life-to-the-fullest party or you can say goodbye-Draco party.", Blaise asked and Draco tried to whack his head, which he dodged lithely.

Hermione thought that over. Not only was she going to party with two men, but two handsome Slytherin men, if this reached Ron's and Harry's or other Gryffindors ears, they would definitely go rabid, excluding girls, who would just pester her with the questions of how did she manage to bag two sexy Slytherins, not to mention one being the Sex God, and to Hermione's nightmare, shag them.

Hermione visibly shuddered and Draco looked at her in confusion.

"What's going on in that intelligent brain of yours?", Draco asked sarcastically, but sensing his mate mixed feelings, he just snickered internally.

"I believe you have a long way to go, Dr-Malfoy.", Hermione snapped, carefully using his surname but Draco just frowned.

"So, coming or not?", Blaise asked, getting impatient.

It was not like I was bound or something; I am free to do whatever I want, she thought with a little confidence. If she has to tell Ron and Harry, she will swear them to secrecy first.

"Yeah I am in.", she said, looking at her wrist watch. It was already evening. She couldn't believe that she spent hours chatting with them, especially Dra-Malfoy.

"Hey Malfoy, could you lend me that book on Veela next time you visit?", she asked Malfoy, this time determined not to use his name and Draco nodded, hiding his annoyance and dominating feelings of the Veela which was flowing through him. He would make her stick to his name. A Malfoy always got what they wanted. But for now he just stood patient with her until Blaise protested.

"Hey, I had dibs on it first!", Blaise protested, and started to say something else, but Draco beat him to it.

"It will be my pleasure, Hermione.", Draco said and glared at Blaise.

Hermione was curious about the Veelas. She tried to broach on that subject in her fourth year, but was shocked and disappointed to find such a little information about them in Hogwarts. But looking Blaise aggravated expression she thought better.

"How about you finish it first and then hand it to me?", Hermione asked and Blaise looked at her gratefully.

"Now if you'll excuse us. You can change or whatever in your mansion and call anyone you can. Meet us after an hour and a half.", Draco took Hermione by her arm and dragged her with him before she could protest. They both heard Blaise mutter, "Sodding bastard." with an amused voice and heard a loud crack of apparition. He thought better than being under the same room with a Veela and mate and disturb them.

Draco stopped on his tracks and turned to Hermione and looked at her deeply, his eyes turning black in arousal and Hermione couldn't help but squirm under his gaze. She decided to distract him.

"So, where are we going?", Hermione asked.

Draco could sense her desperate attempt to divert his attention and just let her have the satisfaction, and disappointment further.

"Blaise said there was some famous club nearby.", Draco replied stepping towards her and she stepped back. Draco was enjoying it; his senses became more aware as he could even hear the light brushing of her thighs as she stepped back. Draco felt the venom flowing in his mouth, tasting like honey. He was enjoying the way he took control, but was also cautious to not to do something stupid, considering his mate's feelings.

"Um… M-must be the c-club Angelique.", Hermione couldn't keep the stutter out of her voice.

"Oh…", Draco took more steps towards her and he was shamelessly showing the tent in his jeans, not even caring when his mate noticed. She should know how much he lusted for her. He saw his mate biting her lip off mercilessly, even unconscious of that fact, he noticed her doing this many a time when she was deep in thought or was just trying to ignore his hard stare today.

Hermione saw the direction of his eyes and stop chewing her lip. _Ah bloody habit_, she thought whiningly. She was so lost in Draco's eyes, arousal clearly written on them. The pool of black just mesmerized her, instead of intimidating her. And the erection was so obvious that Hermione had to look away. What was he doing anyway!?, Hermione thought and took a step back, just to find the wall and he caged her with his arms when she tried to move away. She finally looked at his eyes and her mind became blank, not a single thought surfaced.

"I think we talked about this.", Hermione whispered hoarsely, her muddled brain tried to register what she just said.

"No we didn't.", Draco muttered huskily.

"…Don't.", there was no plead in them, which amused Draco further.

"I don't feel any resistance, my Hermione.", he whispered his in ears, deliberately rubbing his erection on her belly, gaining a gasp from her.

"Since when I am yours?", Hermione stood her ground and looked at him with every ounce of courage she could muster.

"Since I was a Veela.", he growled, his mate dared to pose such a question and felt his control slipping slightly. He just has to show her then to whom she belonged.

Hermione caught on it pretty quickly, she wanted to retort, but she knew she was playing with the fire.

"Mal….foy.", she sighed when he breathed on her neck, also trying not to inhale her scent, or at least not concentrating on it. He grabbed her shoulders, moaning in delight, when he felt her soft skin under his fingertips, and smiled when he felt her mate feeling the pleasure he was bestowing upon her, but also control taking its place.

He turned to look at her, his fingertips caressing her face and heard Hermione breathing hitch. His face was inches from her.

"You sure fight hard don't you.", he whispered while controlling himself from kissing her.

"Don't go reading over my emotions.", Hermione snapped, recovering a little only to be thrown towards the edge again, when his hands snaked on her pony and tugged on it lightly.

"Just to warn you Hermione, Veela is a dominating creature. If you hurl your annoyance on me it's fine, but it's not the same for the Veela in me. It will only turn me on further and I might force you to do something that you will not like. Not that I mind anyway.", Draco added that last line playfully when he felt Hermione stiffen, but he said everything seriously. He could feel her fear and arousal and just smiled at her. Not only his Veela, he also found himself feeling happy just to be with Hermione.

"M-Malfoy, you shouldn't-", Hermione started, but Draco interrupted.

"Draco.", he said looking at her lips the whole time, but flickered his gaze back to look at her chocolate eyes.

"What?", Hermione whispered.

"Call my name.", his face came closer, only centimeter away from her lips.

Hermione pushed him away gently, but Draco didn't resist and was a bit glad, he was close to doing something dangerous. But he was distracted ad shocked when he smelled her wet arousal. He bit back a growl. He looked at her hard and lustfully, wanting to taste her sweet arousal and fuck her the whole night.

_No no!_ Draco thought. There was no one to stop him; they wouldn't have been able to stop him anyway. He felt the fangs threatening to protrude and venom flowing again. It was a horrifying thought when the Veela wanted to tie up his mate if she was unwilling.

He started to feel empathy the Pure Veelas, no wonder some of them raped their mates.

No, he can't force her, he could have a rough sex yes, but without their consensus was something Draco considered lowly.

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to bring herself back to earth, not noticing the battle Draco has been fighting with his Veela and finally won, his eyes turning back to grey.

She finally opened her eyes and saw his eyes turning back to normal beautiful grey and visibly sighed in relief.

"I am not comfortable in calling your name, so I will stick to Malfoy.", she has always been a terrible liar. Her friends always made fun of her because of that. And knowing that Draco could lightly sense her feelings further helped revealing her obvious cock-and-bull story.

"Such a terrible liar you are.", Draco shook his head.

"I will call you whatever I wish and that is, Malfoy.", Hermione told him in her bossy tone to which Draco just smirked.

"You will call my name. I will make you call my name tonight.", Draco whispered in a sultry manner.

"No way in the hell.", Hermione rolled her eyes. Let's see how much he can make her comply, or make her fall for him. She had to eventually do the latter but couldn't help and shake the way they talked before in afternoon. What was happening now?

Hermione realized that she posed this question aloud and blushed in embarrassment.

"What do you mean?", Draco asked in confusion.

Considering that she couldn't lie and hiding things was not in her nature so she decided to go with the truth.

"You seem different than afternoon.", Hermione said, not meeting his gaze. Draco didn't like that, but he didn't make any move.

"Oh that… Firstly, Blaise was there, so I had to keep my decency level. Secondly, I was controlling it; I was on the brink of snatching you away if he lasted even 2 seconds more here. And lastly, I need to touch you constantly, or else I will go crazy and do something… inappropriate.", Draco smirked as he struggled to find a proper word without scaring his mate.

Hermione finally looked in his eyes. How dare he? He called it inappropriate? It's totally insolent! Is it the only thing that hover his mind? Sex? She remembered Fleur telling her that Female Veelas can relieve their sexual frustration and bed any man before their bonding. That was how Draco was going to deal with her. He will relieve his frustrations on other women, while claming that I am his so-called mate.

"You…", she muttered and stormed off upstairs and banged the room door. The sympathy and the urge to help were still there, but anger was now reigning her mind. She will make Malfoy yearn and go crazy. Let's see what he can do. _Wanker_, she thought angrily.

She took a quick shower and heard the crack. _Good, he is gone for now_, Hermione sighed in relief. She thanked heavens that Blaise was coming too, or else she would have never accepted the offer. She scrubbed herself, washed her hair and muttered a quick drying spell. She grabbed a black lacy bra and knickers. She would scold Ginny later for changing her garment compartment.

She wore a dress with black lace forming a high collar and short cap sleeves, hugging the bodice. It had bodycon cut pairs with the open back which was tied at back with a neckline.

She assessed herself in mirror. I look fine at least, she thought grudgingly.

She opened her expensive make up set her mother gifted her on her birthday, applied some mascara and liner, and dabbed her lips with a light lip gloss. She felt that the lip stick was unnecessary, because the lip gloss gave a good red effect. Finally, she put on her bracelet Harry gifted her. _It looked expensive_, she thought. She had no idea why Harry gifted her something so beautiful.

She combed her hair and finally managed to tame them. Her curls added further effect to her looks while she muttered some light spells on them which made her curls look presentable.

It would have been better if Ginny dressed her up, but she certainly can't. Asking her means, she would know about her little outing with two Slytherins and she wanted to avoid unnecessary trouble. So, she chose to be simple.

She slipped her feet into her strappy trim laced platform sandals. She practiced her summer getting used to high heels and she was determined to change her image, at which she finally succeeded.

She assessed herself last time in the mirror. _Not bad_, she thought.

She didn't carry her wand with her, she was pretty confident of her wandless magic. She placed it deep inside her cupboard and just carried her smartphone in her hand and appeared downstairs. She grabbed a glass of water and drank in light sips, afraid to smear her lip gloss. She heard a crack and heard Blaise call.

"Hermione!?", Blaise asked.

"Yeah, wait a sec!", she called from the kitchen.

"What are you doing in the kitchen…", Draco entered the kitchen and his mouth was wide open.

Draco assessed his mate with open mouth. The beautiful dress hugged her body beautifully; her C-cups were showing deliciously and long thin legs, her posture straight. The dress was decent for Draco's liking and she just looked… stunning. That was nothing to describe her exquisite body and beautiful face. But one thing he didn't like was the deathly glare she was giving to him.

"I thought I asked you to wait. Now, if you are done assessing me, can we go?", she brushed pass him, without giving him a chance to reply. _She is really testing my patience_, Draco thought in annoyance.

Blaise looked at her and whistled but ignored Draco's glare.

"You look… whoa.", Blaise looked at her in approval. No kidding, if she wasn't Draco's mate, he would have dibs on her first, muggleborn or not.

Hermione just nodded and looked at Daphne Greengrass, who was sticking like glue to Blaise and pressed her breast to his arms to catch her attention, and after 4 attempts, she succeeded. Hermione's face showed disgust and she just rolled her eyes and saw Theodore Nott eyeing him. He smiled and she tentatively returned it back. His smile widened and he made his way to approach her but Draco beat his way to it.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and Theo stopped but soon continued, surprise taking his expression and smiled heartedly at the couple.

"You look stunning Granger.", he said nodding in appreciation.

"Thanks.", Hermione blushed but felt Draco's grip tighten on her hands.

"Pansy is not coming?", Draco asked.

"She said, she didn't want to be with a muggleborn. I don't really care, she is just a fucking bint anyways, who cares?", Theo just rolled his eyes. Theo smirked at the memory when she whined that she didn't want to be with the mudblood and when he said fine, she just widened her eyes when she thought he was going to plead her to. _Whatever_, he thought with annoyance.

"So we are going to the club Angelique", Blaise announced.

"Yeah I guessed that much.", Hermione said.

"How are we going?", Theo asked.

"Apparate of course.", Daphne said dumbly and Blaise nodded.

Draco and Hermione nodded in no at the same time and Hermione glared at him, and Draco looked at her in confusion. _Just what was she angry about?_, he thought.

"It's a muggle world, you just can't apparate without being seen.", Draco said.

"So, how will we go?", Blaise asked.

"I know.", Hermione smiled, everyone looked at her.

"We made a deal remember?", she asked Blaise and received a grin in return.

"What deal?", Draco said darkly.

Hermione ignored Draco and continued.

"I am going to bring the keys from my father's room. We will use the car.", she said and turned around on the left and Draco followed her angrily.

She opened the room door and Draco grabbed her hand and pushed her on the now closed door. He quickly muttered a silence spell and looked at her.

"Why are you angry.", he asked with an eerily calm voice.

"It's none of your business.", Hermione said, she wasn't going to fall for this twice.

"Actually, it is my business so spill the beans, Hermione.", he growled and grabbed her waist.

"Fine! I hate the way you only think about sex and all! Happy? If you wouldn't have forced me to tell you this, I may have calmed myself down.", she shouted in irritation.

"That's all?", Draco asked.

_Wasn't that enough_, Hermione thought.

"I can't help it you know, you should understand.", Draco whispered sadly.

"I know. But I can't help but think how may girls you have bedded before.", Hermione confessed.

"So you are just jealous?", Draco just raised his eyebrows.

"I am not jealous. It's just that… Fleur said that they could sate their… wants with anyone. And I don't like this.", Hermione muttered. She knew she was not jealous, but she was about to put her trust to a man who had sex with countless women and never looked at them twice. So, she let him read her emotions.

"Oh…", Draco looked at her in understanding, he sensed her insecurity and connected the plot. She must be thinking about female Veelas.

"Satisfied?", she pushed him away and grabbed his car keys from the side table of their bed.

She felt a pair of warm arms encircling her waist. His lips were on her ears.

"I would never bed other women, ever. Relax, because Veela are not interested in any women besides their mate before bonding. But I can't guarantee you the wanking part.", he chuckled and she smacked his arms and he finally sighed in relief when he felt that she forgave him. She turned around and gave him a confused look.

"But Fleur said…", she started but Draco cut her off.

"It is only for a Female Veela. A Male Veela can't do that. They can bed any man they want until their bonding to relieve their sexual frustrations.", Draco eased her tension and she shrugged.

"I am sorry, then. I thought when you said inappropriate, I thought…", she looked at him with an apologizing look.

"It's okay. It's not your fault really. I admit I was a prat before. I couldn't come up with an appropriate word at that time.", Draco shook his head and dragged her to the living room.

"We got tired of waiting you know? So had a good snog?", Blaise asked, wiggling his brows.

"We didn't snog.", Hermione snapped while blushing. Draco couldn't help but find her cute and kissed her temple.

"So, let's go?", Draco asked happily.

**And... that's it. I would live up my promise of reverse harem soon. Ron and Harry, or any weasleys will follow her like lost puppies Muhahaha...**

**Ahem... totally diabolical and Slytherin of me. In fact my house was Slytherin when i was in 7th grade lol...**

**Anyway please rate and review please! More love, more inspiration, equals, a next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ta Da! Here is the new chapter! As your follows inspired me more and I pulled an all nighter to finish this chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Little bit of romance...**

Chapter – 7

Hermione inserted the keys and unlocked all the doors. She sat on the front seat and put her driving license on the drawer (A/N: Sorry, couldn't find the right word) of the car. Theo was trying to open the door with no success. Sighing while amused, she pulled on the handle of the door and pulled it wide open.

"Help yourselves.", she muttered while Daphne sneered at her, which Hermione ignored. Blaise smiled at her and glared at Daphne when he saw their exchange and muttered, "She is a bloody bitch. Sorry.", Hermione returned his smile back and said, "It's okay."

Blaise got inside the car and looked around fascinated. It was a big car enough to fit four more people at the backside. Theo smiled and uttered thanks and sat at last. Hermione closed the door.

She looked at Draco who was sitting in the front seat already, looking at the steer and gear warily.

"Is this thing safe?", she heard him mutter as soon as she got inside.

"Depends on the driver, which has exceptionally passed all her driving tests.", she assured him with a smile but he gave her a skeptical look.

Hermione sighed and pointed at the front of Draco's seat and hers too.

"They are installed with air bags. Reduce the chances of damage to the body.", she assured him and Draco looked at her wide eyed and this time she chose to ignore him.

"Hey, where are ours!?", Daphne whined with her annoying nasal voice.

"We won't be hurt as much as the people sitting in the front. So we don't have ours.", Theo said as it was the most obvious thing.

"Have you ever been in a car?", Hermione asked.

"No, it was just a deduction.", Theo muttered as he blushed.

"Hmm… But he is right though.", she pulled her seat belt and attached it and looked a Draco expectantly. He tried to pull on the belt with no avail.

"Argh! This damn thing.", he muttered in annoyance.

"Here.", she took off her seat belt so she could approach Draco, nearly straddling him on the chest as she tried to reach the belt. Draco gasped at this contact; he was certainly not expecting this. It was like Christmas came early.

She brushed his all the way and he moaned softly on her ears and she gasped and shuddered violently. She looked at Draco's onyx eyes and froze. What kind of effect did he have on her? Whenever he left, her heightened emotions calm down. She looked at his hot lustful eyes, feeling his urge to do something, but controlling himself.

"So, if you are done with your staring contest can we leave?", Daphne asked annoyingly.

Hermione realized their position and pulled the seat belt and attached it. She turned around and got a glimpse of Draco's smirk.

She put the key in ignition and the car rumbled silently to life. Hermione laughed when she gained reaction from everyone: Draco was looking at her; he looked like he would jump out on her for her protection, Blaise looked half wary half fascinated, Theo didn't have any expression on his face and Daphne was just glued to Blaise side, looking around in fear.

"Relax, now let's go.", Hermione pushed the gear and stepped on the pedal.

She looked at the rear view mirror, trying not to hit anything in the way and got out of the garage.

She pushed a button and the navigator sprang to life.

"Whoa, what's that.", Blaise crowed.

"It's a map, tells us about the places.", Hermione explained.

"I thought it was supposed to be on a paper.", Daphne said, Hermione just thought how dumb she could be.

"It's a muggle device, a navigator, I guess. People found it difficult to find the place using maps, so they invented this device.", Theo explained.

"You know so much about muggles.", Blaise said in awe.

"It was my hobby since I entered Hogwarts. Muggles always fascinated me, and father (Theo's face scrunched up in hatred) never allowed me to read about them, so I always went to the library.", Theo explained, his expression looked almost dreamy like Luna.

"Ah, it's so disgusting! Everyone is so friendly with the mudblood!", Daphne screeched and Hermione flinched.

"Hey Hermione, stop the car, I have to push the trash out.", Blaise muttered while he glared at Daphne, who was visibly squirming in fear.

"Look it's fine if you keep your prejudices to yourself, but it won't work in front of us.", Draco whispered eerily. There was an uncomfortable silence and Hermione peeked at Draco's expression. He almost looked like a demon, almost.

Hermione didn't dwell on that much and concentrated on her driving. She could feel Draco's gazes over her face, or her body, but she ignored them readily.

They finally reached the famous club and Theo again had trouble getting outside the car, while Draco came out easily and everyone followed.

"Hey guys I am going to park the car. So here it is.", Hermione handed them cards.

"Driving license. This will be our identification.", Blaise muttered and nodded in agreement.

"You can go through that door, while I park the car.", she pointed at the entrance two big bodyguards in black T-shirt.

"I am coming with you.", Draco said instantly.

Hermione just rolled her eyes as Draco placed himself on the seat, looking at her the whole time.

"Wow…", Daphne was just lost for the words.

Draco again fought the urge to strangle her like he fought it back in the car, but it was to Avada her at least 10 times. The art of killing someone the muggle way suddenly seemed so beautiful to him.

"Why did you invite _her_?", he emphasized on the word 'her' as if she was filthy.

"Didn't have a choice, mate. Astoria was willing to come, but something urgent came up. So she sent the all-too willing Daphne. I should have just left her there.", Blaise muttered to Draco and amused Theo.

"Her sister is loads better than her. The mastermind behind your Drakie fanclub was actually Daphne. Astoria was forcibly dragged into this, did you know that?", Theo mumbled to the smirking Draco.

"Hey Drakie, let's dance!", Daphne pulled Draco's unwilling arm and it took almost his whole power to not shove her off, knock her out and throw her somewhere outside. Blaise offered him a sympathetic look with a cheerful grin and Theo mouthed an all the best. Plenty of friendship they showed, Draco sneered.

He wanted to dance with her mate. He wanted to touch her mate's soft thighs, how alluring they looked. Daphne practically rubbed her body on him; he was so unaware of it, while he was staring at his mate with longing in his eyes.

Blaise and Theo approached Hermione, who seemed to be drinking Coke.

"Seriously, Hermione?", Blaise eyed her drink and she rolled her eyes.

"Please order us something.", Theo requested and Blaise nodded.

"You can handle it? The muggle drinks, that is?", Hermione asked, confirming so that she don't have to take care of limp bodies.

"Leave it to us Granger, just order.", Theo smirked.

"Two martinis please, Vodka, dry, on the rocks with olives.", she asked the bartender.

He expertly made the martinis while Theo and Blaise watched him wide eyed.

"Just to warn you, it's not like the wizard-", Hermione warned but Theo cut her off.

"What do you think Granger, we haven't tried vodka? Blaise and I are a fan of muggle alcohols.", Theo explained.

"Oh, well. Here you go.", she said and both of them took them drinks.

"It's good.", Theo smirked.

"Hmm… this tangy flavor is good.", Blaise nodded in appreciation.

"So, Blaise, are you really interested in Veelas?", Hermione asked when Theo was gone, flirting at another girl, who seemed graced by the presence of the brown haired beauty.

"I am pretty much, but why do you ask?", Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"No, just thinking about afternoon.", Hermione frowned at the memory.

"Hmm… Draco suggested that it is even better than porn. You know they describe all these sex positions, I am going to try some too.", Blaise chuckled in delight and Hermione looked at him in disgust.

"I should have known. I am taking the book first, you pervert.", Blaise tried to complain and Hermione glared at him. That shut him up.

"Yeah, Granger.", he muttered sullenly.

Draco got off Daphne after some effort and watched Blaise and Hermione talking. He was relieved that she wasn't alone and decided to take the charge.

"Blaise, go accompany our little blondie bitch, while I spend my time with Hermione.", Draco said and gave the Veela-needed-his-mate-urgently look to Blaise.

"See you later, Hermione.", Blaise winked and walked towards Daphne.

Hermione shifted from her position, when Draco sat beside her and smirked.

"Malfoy.", she nodded.

"Hermione.", Draco whispered her name and shivered in delight. Her name sounded so delicious, coming out of his mouth.

He looked at her, gazing her all the way from head to toe. She was too beautiful to be his. The dress definitely did justice to her bulging chest and her toned legs. Her delicious red lips looked soft and ready to be played with. He gazed the way she punished her lower lip with a bite, leaving them afterwards when she caught him staring and he saw the way the blood returning to her bitten lips.

Oh, how much he wanted to bite them…

"If you are done eye-fucking me, wanna dance?", she asked with confident voice but blush still surfaced her cheeks.

Another vain attempt of distraction. He could feel the way she was attracted to him and that delighted the Veela.

"You are so cocky.", he said huskily and grabbed her from her lower waist and lead her to the dance floor. He would definitely take advantage of the chances she offered herself.

He closed the distance between them and Draco joined his hips to her, while she replied to the movements, even if he used a seducing way of dancing, she surprisingly didn't mind.

She turned her back and moved her hips to his front and danced rhythmically to the beats of music. Draco heard her gasp when he nuzzled her face on the crook her neck, inhaling her scent, his long arms snaking down on her thighs and felt the soft skin their and swore softly. His cock throbbed at the delight of his touch. He nipped on the spot behind her ear and she moaned softly, she realized that the sound came from her mouth and she suddenly clasped them. She felt confused by her voice just now.

"Let it go my sweet 'Minnie.", he growled.

"'Minnie'?", she whispered and stifled a moan when he felt his hand gliding over her stomach.

"Yeah you are my 'Minnie.", he whispered, rubbing his further hardened dick on her delicious thighs as he ducked down a little.

Draco heard her moan this time. She was too late to stifle it. She moved again to face him; she was sweating lightly and blushing shades darker than he has ever seen her before. She looked at him under her lashes and there snapped his carefully built self-control.

He dragged her out to a private corner where he was sure no one would notice him and apparated with her to her locked car, and on the mid seat, where Theo and others sat. His Veela already made the decision when he eyed this car that he would be romancing her here soon.

He pressed his lips on her and she responded eagerly, his hand moving on the nape of her neck. Relieved that she responded, he let the Veela flow in him, like a dam, but not fully.

He felt the passion and desire burning inside him two folds and his soft kiss turned to a hard one. He kissed her savagely, nibbling on her lower lip and sucking on it. He pushed her further and further until she was lying down and he was on the top of her, she looked slightly alarmed but he was having none of that.

He pulled her arms up and pinned them up with his hands, muttering a binding spell on her hand and looked at her panicked and aroused expression. She was here, her hands tied up and too helpless to do anything, looking at him in slight fear with those wide innocent chocolate brown eyes, the Veela purred in delight. Oh how much he want to feel her wet and tight virginal wall around his throbbing cock and thrust into her until she screams her name, but he shushed his Veela, promising him that he would, when her beloved comply.

"Relax 'Minnie, I won't do anything lewd, trust me. I will wait until you are ready in future. For now, please brace my desire I have been holding since afternoon.", Draco whispered hoarsely.

Hermione realized when he said future, it means definitely not now. She was holding herself back when she wanted to kiss him. Not anymore.

Draco enjoyed when he tied her, she won't be able to change her mind now. But the Veela has other feelings altogether and it conflicted jarringly with his feelings. He enjoyed the domination, the feeling of control in him, and the power to please his mate too.

He resisted rolling his eyes at himself, he was such an S&M freak, or at least his Veela was.

He attacked her lips again, taking his time, he teased her senseless when he resisted when she kissed him back, smiled and when she tried to attack he dodged it again.

"Kiss me already.", Hermione gave out a frustrated sigh.

"Call my name first my love.", Draco smirked and Hermione blushed.

"Malfoy, please.", Hermione said.

"Say my name. Hermione.", he gazed at her passionately, and Hermione groaned when she felt his fine digits, caressing the soft skin of her bare back.

"My. Name. Say. It.", Draco growled, his patience threatening to snap into two.

"Draco.", Hermione mumbled in defeat.

Draco took no time pondering and gave her a deep wonderful and passionate kiss. His tongue flicked several times on her bottom tongue and sucked on it. Hermione moaned in delight, stirring his Veela more.

His hands snaked up to her hair, tugging on it lightly, his tongue entering her delicious mouth and probing her secrets. Hermione played a battle of dominance with his tongue, which he won. She wanted to touch him; she wanted to feel his hair on her fingertips, were they as soft as it looked? She wanted to trace her finger along his hard jaw, his chest. She just wanted more…

"Please untie me Draco.", Hermione begged.

Draco looked at her pleading eyes, melting by the look, but controlled himself.

"Can't do that 'Minnie. If you'll start touching me, I might do something you may regret.", Draco made an apologetic expression to which Hermione nodded, very reluctantly.

He kissed her once more, and started tracing her jaw with his lips, traveling to the ear, kissing and nipping her earlobe. He further traveled south, placing soft kisses on her neck, frustrated when the dress didn't allow much access. He was fighting the urge to rip the dress off of her.

"Ah…nnnn…Dra-ah…", Hermione moaned, not realizing when Draco closed his hands in fists, which were busy taking in her waist and ribs. Her alluring sounds were too much for Draco, anymore and he will just do something…

Draco reluctantly separated himself from her and distanced himself from her as much as he could, which was only 15 centimeters away. He muttered the counter charm and freed her from the bindings and sighed.

Hermione raised herself from the position and looked at him in understanding. She was grateful, more than grateful, that he was giving her time and respecting her feelings. It was everything she wanted for her ideal man: handsome, smart, charming, cares for you and you only, and very, very good at kissing.

"Thank you.", she said solemnly, noticing the way he was fisting his hands and inhaling through his nose, his eyes black onyx.

"We can't go inside now, can we?", Draco finally looked at her and gave her a smile, but she noticed the fangs lightly protruding and she shivered oddly at delight. _Fear not pleasure, dumbo_, she reprimanded herself.

"Uh… yes.", she nodded.

And that's it... Please please please rate and** review**... Love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here is the chapter 8! And please forgive me Ron and Hermione worshippers! Of course Ron is not bad here and will eventually accept their relationship!**

**So here goes!**

Chapter – 8

"Please give that book as soon as possible.", Hermione said.

"But Blaise…?", he asked.

"Didn't know the wanker's thoughts, so…", Hermione blushed and Draco smirked.

"When you think about it, it was pretty good actually…", Draco made a mock thoughtful expression.

"Boys….", she rolled her eyes.

"What say 'Minnie? Wanna spend some time with me during our vacations?", Draco asked grinning, crossing his fingers.

Hermione had been missing her friends and wanted to spend time with someone and Draco was a good option. He was surprisingly cute and charming when behaving himself.

"Yeah, I would love to.", Hermione smiled.

Draco made a victory yes and gave a bright mega-watt smile, and Hermione thought she would swoon.

"Now that I think about it, no one knows that we are not inside.", Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"…Yeah.", he froze for a second and both of them laughed together.

"I think I should apparate to the washroom. You stay here.", she suggested.

Hermione could see he didn't like the idea at all, but nodded in agreement.

"That was fun…", Blaise grinned, his eyes half-lidded.

"I told him not to drink too much.", Theo explained, carrying Blaise inside the car.

Hermione got into the driver's seat and looked when everyone got inside. She looked at the dashboard, which showed 12:30.

"Here we go.", Hermione said and drove away.

"You know I just saw a fine piece of arse and you just dragged me out…", Blaise hiccupped.

"Yeah, just imagine if I left you there. I would have enjoyed the scene where the boyfriend would beat the living shit out of you.", Theodore gave a mock damn look.

"But it would have been worth…", Blaise couldn't complete the sentence as Draco swished his wand at his friend's face and he fell asleep.

"What was that spell?", Hermione couldn't suppress her curiosity.

"It's a spell version of the Dreamless sleep potion. It's easier to learn than Bewitched Sleep. Umm… I invented it.", Draco whispered the last line, which only Hermione managed to hear.

"Does it require skill like obliviation or is it more direct like the levitation spell?", she asked, forcing herself to concentrate on her driving.

"It requires skill, mind you. You can vary its effect, making a man sleep permanently, if you want.", he explained. Hermione remembered when she saw Fleur using Bewitched Sleep, only half successful on the Dragon Task, and when Dumbledore used it on her on the second task.

"Hmm… Interesting….", Hermione couldn't help but appreciate his skills. It was proved that it was not the bribing to the teachers that brought him to the second position in marks, after her obviously.

Hermione noticed how Draco's chest puffed in pride at being complimented by her mate and she just rolled her eyes.

"I can teach you, if you want.", Draco offered.

Hermione fought the urge to chuckle when she heard a childlike excitement in his voice.

"Sure.", she grinned while looking at the road, and heard Draco suck in a sharp breath.

She turned her car to her street, driving after three blocks, and pulled the car into her garage.

Theodore got out of the car, stretching his arms, flexing his so visible muscles, to which Daphne was grossly drooling. Theo turned to pick Blaise on his shoulders, smirking arrogantly when he elicited out a reaction out of a girl, but frowned marred his features, his deep blue eyes gazing Hermione, who was busy trying to help Blaise rather than look at him. She was not a normal girl, Theo thought, admiring her silently. He concentrated on Blaise, he was certain that Draco set his territory on Granger. And it was so opposite of the usual; Draco was the one who was on the receiving end of the heated stares, but here he was doing the same. He almost thought he was fucking her with his eyes, hard.

"Time to leave, Granger.", Theo nodded, unable to wave because of Blaise.

"Do you think he is okay?", she asked in concern. Theo raised his eyebrows; she was concerned about a Slytherin.

"Why do you care?", Theo's tone wasn't accusing, instead it was curious.

"He is a friend. I can't leave a friend just like this. Moreover, you must have heard a term called humanity. I would have extended the same courtesy to Draco, to you, or to Daphne.", Daphne snorted and Draco glared at her.

"If it had been Bellatrix?", Theo couldn't help but ask.

"…I don't know, really.", Hermione visibly shuddered and Draco immediately wrapped his hand around her waist in a comforting gesture.

Theo nodded, watching the fear in Hermione's eyes and felt a sudden respect for her.

"I would like to take my leave.", Theo said and Daphne clutched at his shirt, ready for the side apparition, but everyone could tell her intentions. Hermione nodded and waved and they apparated.

Hermione turned to face Draco and couldn't help but blush, her mind reeling and showing 'the incident' in high definition.

She waved a quick goodbye at Draco and fumbled for the keys, facing the door, trying to take some time to face him afterwards, hiding her blush. Draco just chuckled, thinking just how cute his mate could be. But he was having none of that, he would not take her embarrassment and get avoided the whole time. So he quietly got behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Run as much as you want Hermione, but in the end you will come back in my arms. I will bring you the book tomorrow, so expect me at 11 in the morning. Love you.", with that her kissed her earlobe, and moved swiftly and apparated, before Hermione could turn and gape at him.

Hermione just gaped at the spot where she heard the crack of apparition. She closed her mouth, smiling slightly at the display of affection by Draco and her submission to him. She couldn't deny but feel an attraction to him.

_Submission…_, she thought, thrown back of the fresh memory of their snogging session, to which Hermione blushed a terrible shade of puce.

She unlocked her door, old habit playing when she checked at something unfamiliar in the room, checking the rooms to find any danger. Not finding any, she marched up to her room, taking out her dress, sitting on her vanity table, looking at her flat stomach and her chest. Her every body part was practically sizzling when she imagined Draco playing with them and for the second time, making her go wet.

Hermione shook her head, shoving these thoughts away and gave a last look at her lacy bra and turned to dab herself with the makeup remover.

She turned to grab her PJs and took a cold shower, finally making her temperature stable for now. She pulled on her favorite PJs, which was a dark blue tank top with small white and light blue checkered shorts. She assessed herself once in the mirror, half absorbed in her thoughts of Draco and little worried about Blaise. She warned him not to drink much; it would be perfect tease for later.

She climbed on her soft mattress, moaning softly on the sensation it elicited on her body. Grabbing Wuthering Heights from the side table, she read for half an hour. Sleepy, she kept the book back and turned off the lights with her wand, too tired to switch them off, and rolled off to sleep.

For the first time in her summer vacations, she ended up with a dreamless and comforting sleep. She was sometimes haunted by the dreams of torture she faced at the manor by Bellatrix, and could hardly sleep, trying to ease herself with the fact that she is dead.

She was woken up by the alarm of her phone, which was I am Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO, Hermione cursed herself for using such a song for fun and ended up falling from her bed and bruising her forehead.

"Ow…", she rubbed her forehead, walking to the washroom, half-sleepy and washed her face with cold water. She woke up, feeling fresh and a stinging pain on her forehead. She brushed her teeth for good 10 minutes, wondering that her dreamless sleep was because she was with friends, or Draco himself.

Looking at the time, it was 8:30, she slipped for a quick shower, using her favorite strawberry shampoo and walked out of the room wrapped in a towel. She wore pink bra and knickers, looking for comfortable wear and found a pink shirt with white shorts decently reaching her thighs and checked herself once in mirror. She uttered a quick drying spell on her hair and combed them properly to make them look more like hair rather than a bird's nest.

She set her phone on charging and did the same with the i-pod, and turned to have a good breakfast. Climbing the stairs more silently, rather like Ron who almost cracked the stairs at the Burrow, Hermione snorted at the memory.

Hermione baked herself some pan cakes, adding an ample amount of honey and grabbed the carton of milk. Eating her breakfast in silence was what Hermione preferred, but she smiled when she remembered shouting and ordering everyone, and the chattering in the dining table, Ron often bashed up with the backside of the pan on his head when he was gobbling up the food. Fred and George teasing Bill, Hermione and Ginny. She was lost in nostalgia until she heard a knock on the window. A large brown owl, which was the Ron's owl, was using his beak to knock on the window and hooting for attention.

Hermione took out some treats from the shelf and opened the window, letting the owl inside and untied the letter.

"Thanks, Pigwidgeon.", she caressed the owl, which hooted in delight and gave him some treats.

After one minute, another owl arrived which was snowy white (A/N: You know this one is Hedwig's child, I am naming it Junior Hewig :P).

"Hey Junior!", she patted the grown male owl, which was even more white than Hedwig, with large brown eyes, instead of amber like the Hedwig before.

She grabbed the letter and a small pouch with beautiful golden flowery patterns; it was gold designs on the red cloth of the pouch. All in all, the pouch itself was very beautiful, and happily reminded her of her house, Gryffindor.

She opened Harry's letter first, before looking for the contents of the pouch.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? Are the dreams still haunting you? You know if you are facing any problems, write to me. Everyone here is concerned about you, you should share your problems with us 'Mione, we are no strangers. We are best friends!_

Hermione could almost hear the admonishing tone of Harry just after the war. He has gone too soft on her, taking care of her like a lady. He almost crushed her ribs when they hugged after the downfall of Voldemort. Hermione frowned and decided to go through the letter.

_I am having fun in the burrow! Missing you here a lot! Ron often blabbers about you, so does Fred and George. Since you helped them with many of their pranks, they wanted to gift you some of their products. And I miss you too. I was coming back from the WWW after helping the twin and I found this in a shop. It immediately reminded me of you and I spent no thought and bought it for you. Hope you like it!_

_Love, Harry._

_PS – Fred and George says hi._

Hermione opened the beautiful pouch and took out a small diary, like a toy and Hermione thought that if it was some kind of joke, but a note fell out of it. She opened the note:

_Thanks for buying Puffyduff's all manageable diary! It is a diary which can be used for all kind of information on Wizarding World History. Just grab your quill and write the date! It will show you the events occurred on that day!_

_Just place the book and tap your wand on it thrice and say: Domocus Doterio, and it will enlarge into its original size, to shrink it back, say: Bolubus Doterio._

_And when we say events occurred, it means every types of event occurred on that day._

_Use it well, dear customer!_

Hermione gasped at the diary, Harry has bought her something, which she blabbered about the whole sixth year! It was pretty expensive, how could he buy her something so expensive?

Hermione stormed up the stairs, grabbed a quill and parchment, and wrote down:

_Dear Harry,_

_I love your gift! I really do, but I can't accept it! It's so expensive, how did you buy it? Please don't tell me you used your parent's money on me. How come Harry? They left that money for you, not me. I am returning it back._

_And yes I miss everyone too! You better reply me soon, Harry James Potter. I will come back to burrow on the last two weeks of the vacations._

_I had a dreamless sleep today; I think I am finally overcoming it. And no you are no stranger, but a selfless, brave and a true Gryffindor lion, and I am proud of the fact he is my best friend._

_With lots of love, _

_Hermione._

_PS- Say hi to everyone and take care of yourself. You better explain yourself soon, or you may find yourself in deep waters._

Hermione attached his gift to Junior Hedwig, but he refused to accept it, and flapped its wing in protest. Harry must have refused him to take it back.

_It's not accepting the gift Harry! Why? I am feeling like hexing you now!_

She added that last line in the post script, attached the letter on the Junior's feet, offered him some treat and sent it flying.

She patted Pigwidgeon, who was still pecking on its treat and took the letter from his mouth.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hope you are doing well. You have no idea how much I miss you! Can't you forgive me? It was just an accident._

Hmph! He calls it accident. Hermione had a threatening urge to Crucio him, she could feel her anger radiating, and the air was charged heavily by her magic. With some effort she calmed herself.

Why should I forgive him? Pretending to be innocent, sodding bastard.

Month after the war, his 'accident' was snogging himself senseless with Lavender Brown, and when she caught him; he blamed her for not being able to satisfy his 'needs'. Just to dominate her, he kept snogging different girls.

Hermione refused to shed even a single drop in front of him and declared his relationship just a 'Somebody that I used to know' much to his chagrin. Harry and Ginny were her sole comfort during this…mess.

_That ratass didn't even deserve my love_, Hermione thought, reddening in anger.

She decided to tear the letter into pieces and flushed them in the toilet. After feeling a load better, she continued her breakfast, thinking about Draco and Harry's gift.

**Please rate and review and do let me know what you think, next : Draco and Hermione have some fun.**

**Hermione's PJs :-**

**Check Vampire Diaries Season 2 episode 8 – Rose**

**Where Damon confesses Elena, I just thought Hermione would look lovely in that PJs!**

**Till then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait. My school started and I am a little busy nowadays. But I won't leave my story, not to worry. Replies to your reviews:**

**Guest – thanks I guess, well I watch TVD and am planning to write a fiction, actually a cross over between Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries, suggestions are open!**

**catseyed - thanks for admiring my work, I will do my best in next chapter. Suggestions are most welcome.**

**1241070, Sweet163 and HaterJo – here is the new update guys! Sorry to make you wait. I wanted to make this story a little more interactive so suggestions are most welcome!**

**Anyway, here is the chapter**!

Chapter – 9

"Ow…", Hermione moaned in pain.

The fall from the bed made a black blue blotch on her forehead. She searched her drawers for a soothing balm, forgetting that she was a witch.

The door bell rang.

"Coming!", Hermione shouted and left the balm on the vanity.

Hermione looked at the clock; it was only 10:30. She sighed; he didn't have to be so early, she was not emotionally prepared.

"Hey…", Draco started and his eyes widened.

"Hey Draco.", Hermione smiled which abruptly turned into a frown when the grey of his eyes dissolved into a pure obsidian. And he was currently glaring at her.

Draco pushed Hermione inside, holding her from the waist when she almost tripped at her own feet.

"Wha-? Draco?", Hermione protested when he cornered her.

"Who did this to you?", he snarled, his killer intent oozing from him, reminding her of the look that could match a demon he gave in the car, only two times worst.

"Wait! Draco!-!?", she lost words when he started to touch her, firstly her neck, then shoulder, her breast too, much too her embarrassment, and further snaked down, checking for injuries.

"Hey! Hey! LISTEN!", Hermione cupped his cheek in both of her hands and forced him to look at her.

"What?", he growled, but he was more calm now.

"This,", she pointed on her forehead, "is purely inflicted by me. I woke up rather… surprisingly.", she said, blushing.

"What surprised you?", he put his hand on her hands, kissing the inside of her wrist, still angry.

"… My alarm.", she ducked her head, expecting him to laugh.

"Thank god…", Draco let out a sigh of relief, putting his forehead on hers and stared into her eyes.

"Good, you got it now.", Hermione closed her eyes, relishing the minty scent of his breath.

Draco tugged on her hair gently, urging him to open her eyes, which she did.

"Why didn't you heal it?", Draco asked softly.

"I was going to apply the balm you know…", Hermione was by then lost in the black pools of his eyes.

Draco let go of her and looked at her mockingly.

"I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of the age?", Draco asked.

"…Oh…", Hermione was blushing a beet red, I am a witch, how could I forget that!?

"Don't act like a Hufflepuff.", Draco snickered and earned a glare from her.

"Forgive me for being a muggleborn, ferret.", Hermione snapped.

"You wound me, Hermione.", Draco dramatically placed a hand on his heart and smirked when she narrowed her eyes.

"Glad to know.", Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ah my mate, so cruel.", Draco continued with his antics, while Hermione chuckled.

"Cruel? Then it will make Slytherin an angel.", Hermione challenged.

"Trust me when I say this, I think you were born to be a Slytherin Hermione.", Draco gave an arrogant smirk.

"I don't. And what makes you say that?", Hermione retorted.

"You think we don't know how you ambushed Umbridge just to save Potter?", Draco drawled.

"Considering the fact that it was for greater good, that act was not Slytherin.", Hermione pointed out.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night.", Draco gave his infamous Malfoy smirk.

"Slytherin ferret.", Hermione muttered while Draco laughed heartily.

"My Gryffindor lioness.", Draco whispered and kissed her hair.

"N-Now, are you going to heal it or what?", Hermione found the window more interesting, blushing the whole time. He didn't need to declare her as his property.

Draco smirk turned into a huge grin. She was going to let him heal it, sign of trust.

He ducked to match her height and placed a chaste kiss on her bruise, much to her surprise. The pain had vanished.

"What did you do?", Hermione asked.

"Veela can reduce the pain when their mate is hurt. Don't worry, you will read it all in this book.", Draco pointed at the sofa where he placed the book and Hermione wondered wildly that when did he place the book there.

"Oh okay.", Hermione said, and closed her eyes when she felt the tip of his wand on her bruise.

"Episkey.", he muttered.

Draco was relieved when he saw the pathetic clue black blotch disappear and looked at his mate closely. She had her eyes closed and the way her eyelashes fell was so mesmerizing, he couldn't help but place a soft kiss on her eyelids.

"Open your eyes.", Draco whispered.

Hermione opened her eyes and her lips automatically widened when she saw him smile softly at her, unable to help it. Her heart was pacing but her mind was wary by this new Draco Malfoy, apparently a Veela.

She never thought he would be this gentle with her, let alone accepting the fact he would spend 5 minutes with her alone. She knew he would have to accept it eventually, rather than facing a painful and sad death, but never considered the fact that he would look at her with soft, loving-

Lustful eyes.

Draco's POV –

His mate looked so right near her, her warmth embracing him comfortably. He fought the maddening urge to kiss her hard, senseless. Last night has been mind-blowing for him, and he expects that to happen again, sooner.

Hermione placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and walked towards the sofa, sitting and crossing her legs, and Draco smelled the citrusy scent hitting his nose again, and thick sweet scent coming in wafts from her honeyed centre.

"Fuck.", he swore softly, his cock twitching and his fangs protruding. He just wanted his tongue to caress her cunt and lick her juices.

He eyed her chest which was rising and falling from the intake of breaths, imagining how soft it would feel in his hands. His mate's scent was thick in air and he fought the urge to protrude his tongue, tasting it's sweetness in the air.

"Close that book, Hermione.", he said in a strangled voice, also wanting to say that stop crossing your legs before I rip that bloody shorts off.

"Huh?", Hermione looked at him, confused by his tone of voice.

"Let's do something else; you should entertain your guests. Didn't your mother teach you anything?", he drawled, an effort to tease so that he cold distract himself.

"Shut up.", Hermione glared, to which Draco smirked.

"You have a dog right?", Draco asked.

"Oh yeah… Brucie, do you want to meet her?", Hermione got distracted.

"Sure.", anything to do, better than forcibly getting inside her knickers, Draco thought.

"Hmm… Well, lets see ferret boy, how do you like my girl.", Hermione gave a smirk to which Draco replied with same manner, but his smirk only made him look more sexy.

Draco was confident that he would not be hated by his pet. When he apparated here, the dog looked at him with recognition, and bowed at him. But before he could explain his mate was already leading the way to the door, expecting him to follow her.

Oh how much he wanted to see her adorable gobsmacked expression.

He followed her to the door, gazing dreamily at her swaying hips and fought the urge when his Veela wanted to goose her.

Bad Veela! Draco admonished himself.

He got outside and her dog came yapping and bowed a little in front of Hermione as she expected that she will pat her.

"Aww… good doggie, good doggie.", Hermione patted her head and Brucie made soft noises while she enjoyed her master's petting. Draco just watched the interaction in amusement and longing.

Oh how much he wanted to be in the place of the dog.

"I will bring your food while you interact with Draco. Bite him if he misbehaves.", Hermione mock whispered to which Draco rolled his eyes.

Draco kneeled down in front of the dog, Brucie bared her teeth when she looked at him, but Draco smiled, feeling a strange belonging towards the dog. For one second Draco thought the dog felt it too as her bare teeth hid and her eyes softened and she made the same soft noises she made before, as if asking him to pat her, and he did.

"H-How?", Hermione asked incredulously as she came back with the dog food.

"What were you expecting?", Draco gave his superior smirk.

"She barks at every stranger that comes here. Now I think, I didn't hear a bark when you arrived. What kind of potion or trick did you use to make her like you? I was expecting a dog fight you know?", Hermione teased as she put the dog bowl in front of Brucie.

"Dog fight? Are you calling me a dog Granger?", Draco frowned.

"You could say that. Sniffing is a characteristic of a dog.", Hermione laughed which entranced Draco to almost insanity. He scooped up Hermione in his arms and gave a full blown grin at her shocked face.

"I will show you how much of a dog I can be.", Draco's grin turned into the Malfoy smirk as he dashed with an inhuman speed to the sofa.

He nuzzled her on the neck and started making sniffing sound all over her face and neck, keeping his boundaries to the point where her scent was the most potent.

"Haha! Stop…Draco! It… tickles!", Hermione giggled and gasped, when he started nuzzling more.

"Now what you say?", Draco stopped and raised an eyebrow, as he admired her flushed face and full red lips. How much he wanted to see a face like this when he was filling her with his seed and pump his life out inside her.

"Scratch what I said. It must have been a ferret-dog fight.", Hermione laughed again, to which Draco mock glared.

"You won't let that incident go, would you?", Draco pouted.

"No way, never ever!", Hermione giggled.

"Then I won't let you go, never ever.", Draco whispered, he meant those words truly. She gazed in his eyes, searching the sincerity in it and liked what she found, giving a satisfied smile.

"Good.", Draco was surprised when she hugged him tight but returned it passionately.

The phone gave a shrill demanding ring, breaking their bubble.

"And who might that be?", Hermione asked no one while Draco glared and gave a endless string of curses in his mind to whoever had the audacity to interrupt them.

Hermione let go of Draco and got up, making her way to the phone. Noticing his irritation, she gave an apologetic smile and ran towards the phone.

"Hello?", she said, a little breathless.

"'Mione?", came a deep familiar voice, which was apparently shouting.

"Ron?", she said disbelievingly and Draco stiffened.

What Weasel was calling her for? Draco thought angrily. He and his Veela did not like his mate talking to another man, let alone touching them. He would cut those hands anyway. He gave an inhuman growl which was almost inaudible.

"What do you want?", Hermione all but growled, like Draco, but it was more human.

"'Mione please-", Ron tried but Hermione cut him off.

"No please Ronald! Give me time to get over with it!", Hermione raised her voice a little.

"But why didn't you reply to my letter but you replied to Harry? I thought we were supposed to be friends, maybe not lovers-", Ron countered angrily, but Hermione cut him off again.

"Lovers you say? Lovers? Alas! The biggest mistake of my life I remember. Well, Ronald, you haven't done anything remotely good where I should categorize you as my friend, let alone lover! Reflect on what you did and then talk to me! I replied to Harry because he is a friend who doesn't snog people behind his girlfriend back just because he needs to 'satisfy' himself. I will talk to you, when you apologize with your heart you prat! Bye!", Hermione thundered and hung up on him. Draco could hear his protest with his super hearing but Hermione had already hung up on him.

Draco admired the seething Hermione which was coming back; she looked like a true Gryffindor lioness. His sneer was gone and he was now looking hungrily at his mates rising and falling of chest as she huffed in anger and sat beside him.

"Sorry.", Hermione said, looking at him, trying to keep her tears at the bay.

"No way, 'Minnie, don't apologize. I enjoyed you mini outburst on Weasel through and through.", Draco hugged Hermione in a comforting gesture and patted her head.

"Mini outburst?", Hermione sniffed.

"Imagine what you would have done if he was face to face when he was talking to you

with that weasel like expressions. I think you would have punched and then castrated him.", Draco snickered but gave an 'ow' when Hermione elbowed him on his chest.

"I guess I would have. Reminds me of the third year.", Hermione smirked and Draco shook his head, remembering the punch.

"Yeah I had built a respect for you that day you know?", Draco admitted.

"And you gave me an impression of the biggest prat that Hogwarts ever had.", Hermione chuckled to which Draco narrowed his eyes on his mate.

"I was not.", Draco muttered.

"Yes you were.", Hermione took his challenge.

"Ok I was. You know this Veela thing is good for you, I would have retorted quite nicely.", Draco admitted, he couldn't even imagine arguing with Hermione now.

"Guess it has…", Hermione looked lost in thought and Draco couldn't help but miss her voice.

"What was that weasel talking about? The letter I mean.", Draco asked.

"You could hear him?", Hermione asked accusingly.

"…Am I not supposed to hear that?", Draco asked, confused by the ways of that muggle contraption.

"No you were not? Perks of a Veela, then?", Hermione narrowed her eyes and Draco couldn't help but admire her smartness.

"Now they don't call you the brightest witch just like that, do they? You caught on to that.", Draco sarcastically commented but his expression gave away that he was impressed.

"Yeah, yeah. So you could hear him. Wow.", Hermione looked fascinated.

"Hmm… so what about the letter?", Draco asked, distracting her successfully.

"Ah, the letters. Harry and Ron owled me today, I just replied to Harry that's all.", Hermione replied, her expression softening when she remembered, and Draco didn't like it at all.

"What did they write about?", Draco couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, Harry was just worried about me and Ron's…", Draco could see that Hermione didn't give away much about Harry's letter, but he made sure to ask her about it in detail later.

"Ron's?", Draco asked through gritted teeth. He couldn't help but imagine himself bashing that weasel's head in the wall. And to his further annoyance Hermione giggled, which soon erupted into a fits of laughter.

"What?", Draco all but growled, Hermione tried to control her laughter and finally succumbed.

"What's got you wand in a knot? You know when I read the first line, I tore the letter into pieces and flushed them in the toilet!", Hermione exclaimed, soon erupting into laughter again and Draco joined in as well.

"You know, you are the most beautiful and interesting girl – scary even – I had the fortune to meet. Beautiful, but scary.", Draco said seriously, wiping the tear that escaped the corner of his eyes. This is the first time he laughed so hard in three years, thanks to his exquisite mate.

"Hmph. Scary, right. Ron said that to me in the first year, a little altered version of yours.", Hermione muttered, while trying to hide her blushing face.

"Don't compare me to that weasel.", Draco retorted.

"Oh I am not. I know you are surprisingly better than Ron.", Hermione complimented.

**Please rate and review, also suggestions are most welcome! I will definitely add them in my story!**

**Till then,**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update. Exams are going on and all can't really help it. But it took me a real effort to update. So please have a read.**

**Jaymili – I am sorry for your accident and happy that you found my fic worthy enough to kill your boredom. I will try to write good chapters to make my readers happy!**

**Anyway have a read!**

Chapter – 10

"I am bored…", Draco pouted to which Hermione just rolled her eyes. He can be a little irritating when he wants his entertainment. She pushed his face away using his book, glaring at him when he tried to snatch the book from her.

"Then why don't you go home?", Hermione retorted.

"But I want to have fun with you!", Draco exclaimed to which Hermione sighed, he is such a baby. He has been disturbing her for half an hour non-stop.

"You won't give up like this would you?", Hermione muttered, exasperated. Draco nodded in agreement and Hermione glared at him again. Then an idea occurred to her, she will exactly show him the consequences when you deal with a muggleborn. If it had been Blaise, it surely wouldn't have worked, but this is Draco we are talking about. Hermione smirked inwardly but smiled innocently at Draco, to which he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What's going on in that gray matter of yours?", Draco asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing at all! Just wait for me here while I get ready.", Hermione smiled, a tad too innocent and Draco rolled his eyes. Draco just sensed her mischievousness in her emotions and looked at her retreating figure amusingly. He would love to see what exactly is in her mind.

Draco leaned a little on the comfortable sofa thinking about Hermione and her previous relationship with Ron. He was an asshole and a jerk to cheat such a beautiful, talented and charming woman like Hermione. He will surely make him realize that what he was missing and he will enjoy his misery. He loved being in Slytherin.

He gave an inhuman snarl when he imagined them together before and how did they break up. Blaise explained the way he treated her and he felt sorry for her before, but now he felt a feral rage and his nails turned pointed and curled and he fought the maddening urge to obliterate Ron.

He was broken out of his reverie from his mate's sound of opening her room door and he concentrated on becoming normal. He fought for some control, not liking if his beautiful mate saw him like this. He didn't want to scare her. He masked his expression into calm one when he heard his mate walking down the stairs.

She was wearing blue skinny jeans and a tight red with golden design full sleeved shirt, to which Draco moaned inaudibly, he wondered if she was trying to torture him, dressing like that. He hated her house but the colors suited her for sure, it made her look childlike, cute but mature at the same time. She has pulled her hair in a ponytail and Draco's hand itched to pull out the band and let her hair fall down graciously.

"Let's go?", Hermione smiled and Draco got up from the sofa and walked towards Hermione. He pulled her chin, smirking when he saw her blush.

"Don't be cocky, ferret.", Hermione whispered.

"This ferret can't help being handsome, sexy and attractive all at the same time. It's a rare talent.", Draco whispered and kissed her lips with an unfamiliar urgency. She was his. He hated to share her with anyone; he couldn't help but feel angry. He always hated to share since he was little, but now that hate intensifies. There is no way he would give her to anyone, but he wasn't prepared to tell his worries and insecurities to his mate.

Hermione opened her eyes and frowned when she looked at his eyes. He may look calm, but his mask didn't work on Hermione. She could see a hint of worry and anger in his eyes and wondered what she did wrong.

"What's wrong Draco? Did I-", Hermione was cut off by Draco's peck.

"It's nothing 'Minnie. I just hate the way weasel treated you.", Draco tried to put the whole sentence lightly, but he gave away a growl.

"Oh… Draco, I don't feel bad about it. In a man, I expect understanding, compassion and love for me and only me. I thought I loved Ron, but when he… cheated on me.", Hermione winced slightly to which Draco gave an inhuman snarl.

"I knew he wasn't the right guy for me. Harry and Ginny supported me through this phase. He might have lost his mind after the war and did this to me, but I think I am little thankful I guess. It made me realize that I love him, not in love with him. Ron isn't bad, just lost his way. I know he regrets it, but I won't let him off that easily.", Hermione ended the sentence with a smirk which could almost beat Draco, trying to diffuse the tension in the air and Draco growled and caught her by the waist.

"You should have been in Slytherin my love.", he said huskily and kissed her hard to emphasize the point.

"No, I shouldn't.", Hermione said in between his heated kisses, to which he only kissed her harder to refrain her from speaking. He felt her bit his lip and he moaned on her mouth in approval, opening his mouth to let her tongue enter his mouth. Hermione almost entered his mouth but she broke off the kiss.

"I lost it there.", Hermione said incredulously, she believed and treasured her self-control and it put a little dent on her ego when Draco made a crack on her brick wall of self-control. Draco fought the urge to whine when she broke off their kiss that early, but complied reluctantly.

"And I didn't hate it.", Draco smirked to which Hermione scowled.

"Move.", Hermione pushed him lightly on his chest. Then she gasped.

"I forgot my bag.", Hermione explained and went upstairs to retrieve it. Draco frowned, his 'Minnie was so 'muggle'. He rolled his eyes and wait for her to descend the stairs, waiting for her to grace him with her basking presence.

"Hey Hermione…", Draco asked tiredly.

"Hmm… What?", Hermione asked in a sickly sweet voice to which Draco groaned. Now he was learning his lesson. Hermione wanted to do Macarena on that.

"Is this was your diabolical plan!?", Draco asked, mock lacing his tone. His Veela liked her already. She was naughty in a very alluring manner. But Draco can't handle this.

"How many clothes do you prefer to buy?", Draco asked. He wanted to spend some time with his mate in somewhere quiet, like a park or more likely, his king size bed.

Preferably naked.

And wet.

Mmmm…

"Come on! Clothes are integral part of a muggle's life!", Hermione fastened her pace to which Draco kept on with easily. She rolled her eyes, he was such a baby.

"But I don't really want you in clothes, that is, if you want to impress me.", Draco smirked, his Malfoy smirk in full force which has effectively swooned many girls. He used it rarely, it was a special smirk. And indeed it did work. Hermione's eyes were slightly unfocused and she blinked rapidly. She smacked him on his arm and he made a mocking rub on his arm.

"That was for being the biggest blooming ferret ever alive!", Hermione retorted to which Draco gave a rich laugh, attracting many attentions of the girls on the shop. He was readily ignoring the hot lusty gazes of the other girls. He was having goosebumps with them also he slightly glared at them when those bints tried to glare at his 'Minnie.

Draco hung the shopping bags using his muscular arm on his shoulder so he could fling the other arm on her neck and kissed her cheek. Many girls gasped in envy and many girls just sighed, be it the display of his delicious flexing muscles or the beautiful display of affection, it was unclear or maybe it was a mix of both.

"They look so perfect…", Draco heard one girl mumble 4 feet away. And Draco immediately liked her.

"Perfect? That girl isn't worthy of his affections! She was just scolding him all the way, like he was her puppy!", the other girl, apparently her friend, said haughtily.

Both Veela and Draco wanted to growl at her. His chest rumbled and the feral sound didn't get missed by Hermione. She looked at him questioningly and warily. He shook his head and glared the Demon Level 1 glare, as Hermione named it, the same feral features he carried when he warned Daphne. It was very intimidating but… sexy in its own way.

He looked in the direction where his super hearing caught those voices. The girl Draco liked was pretty with blonde hair and big hazel eyes, fair skin with sharp nose and full lips. Draco would have thought that she was older than him, not had been little roundness in her face that told him that she was a teenager. She was beautiful and held a very serious and friendly aura. The other girl was strawberry blonde hair and arrogant smirk, which definitely couldn't beat Draco's, had pale skin and grey eyes. She had a long nose and plump lips, overly glossed and the smell of chemicals clinging the girl made Draco want to retch.

"He is looking at us!", the blonde good girl slightly panicked, feeling a little sorry for the comment her friend had made. He could smell goodness from her. Yes, she would turn out to be a good friend of his mate.

"He is definitely looking at me.", the other bint sauntered confidently towards him and smirked suggestively. Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes. Even if the Veela thing wouldn't have happened, he wouldn't have been attracted to a girl like this. Her friend, worried, followed her and gave apologetic glances towards Draco.

"Draco… Malfoy!", Hermione shook his shoulders and Draco mentally cursed himself for not being attentive towards his mate.

"Ah… I am sorry.", Draco apologized instantly to which Hermione sighed and smiled a forgiving smile. Draco's moment was popped like a soap bubble when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey. You were looking at us before. Do you mind company?", the strawberry blonde one batted her eyelashes excessively and Draco was painfully reminded of Pansy Parkinson.

Draco was going to say no but his mate, good natured as always.

"Sure, why not.", Hermione pressed when she saw Draco frowning at her.

"Wow that's so good!", the arrogant one clapped her hand and spoke in a high pitched voice which made Draco want to cover his ears. The girl ignored his loving mate and took Draco's elbow and dragged him away a little from Hermione and the blonde.

"Sorry about that. I am Becca Weber by the way.", the blonde spoke in American accent. She smiled good naturedly at Hermione and she liked her instantly. Draco couldn't help but ignore the other girl's jabbering and concentrated on her Hermione and Becca's conversation.

"It's okay. It isn't like he is my boyfriend.", Hermione smiled, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He was supposed to be with her, accompanying her with her shopping, not be dragged away by squeaky girls like her. Draco wanted to growl so loud in frustration at Hermione's statement. He was hers and she was his. Maybe she wasn't aware of that fact yet, but he will make her realize now, in front of the whole world.

"Oh. I am sorry I misunderstood. I thought you two were perfect for each other.", Becca tucked her hair behind her ear and blushed in embarrassment at her straight-forwardness.

Hermione chuckled.

"I will take that as a compliment.", Hermione smiled reassuringly and Becca visibly sighed in relief.

"My friend's name is Olivia Clarke. And she is evidently a… little…", Becca struggled a little for the right word and Hermione smiled at her again.

"Infatuated by Draco?", Hermione offered and Becca laughed.

"I guess you could say that. Draco, unique name.", Becca said thoughtfully.

"It's a constellation actually. Its etymology is from the Latin term for dragon. I always used to think it's a beautiful name just given to the wrong person.", Hermione sighed mockingly to which Draco smirked and Becca laughed.

"He can be a git mind you. We weren't exactly… friendly in school. But I think I am starting to admire him a little bit.", Hermione stroked her chin in a mocking thoughtful way and Draco just rolled his eyes and Becca laughed again.

"I like you already. Oh, pardon me for my straight-forwardness.", Becca apologized which Hermione waved off.

"It's nothing. I like straight-forward people.", Hermione smiled at her again. Becca couldn't help but feel mesmerized by the brunette beauty. She was beautiful inward and outward. Quite smart and witty. She already liked her.

"Can you give me your number?", Becca asked, taking out her phone and Hermione gave it to her. Becca's were white sleek and shiny while Hermione's was black and slim Draco frowned, what was that supposed to be?

"Hey Becca let's got at that café.", Olivia finally let go of Draco's hand and he made his way over-willingly towards Hermione, already missing her presence.

"So, I am not your boyfriend.", Draco commented in a light voice, which came out rather strangled. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at Draco and he captured her by his intense obsidian gaze, probing her for answers. It was difficult to tear her gaze away.

"Well, that's how it is for now.", Hermione tore her gaze away muttered and Draco got a little stiff. Hermione looked at him furtively only to be captured again by those black onyx eyes again, only it got impossibly darker and Hermione's breathing hitched. She was suddenly reminded of Draco's words yesterday when he cornered her.

'"Just to warn you Hermione, Veela is a dominating creature. If you hurl your annoyance on me it's fine, but it's not the same for the Veela in me. It will only turn me on further and I might force you to do something that you will not like. Not that I mind anyway.",'

Hermione furiously blinked. She didn't take that seriously that time. Or should she?

Draco was furious. No, he was livid. He understood Hermione's reluctance for calling him her boyfriend, but he couldn't help it. His Veela didn't like it on bit. He knew just telling her yesterday and they act like couples the other day, it doesn't happen like that.

But he wanted it to happen like that.

The urge of consummation and marking her mate was painful to control. Any moment he could apparate her to his Manor and mark her as his. If possible he just has to find an empty street, drag Hermione away, she will surely give into temptations….

No! Draco no!

He could imagine the loud cries of protest of his beloved mate, begging him to stop. It hurt him more than the strong urge of making love and he finally got in control.

He wasn't her boyfriend, so what? He will surely become her loving boyfriend and then they will marry and consummate or consummate and marry. He liked the latter one better. Then Hermione carrying his baby….

Draco was interrupted from his lewd thoughts when Hermione pulled on his sleeve of his Slytherin green shirt and he looked at his mate's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. They were filled with an unknown strength and wisdom he always saw since she was in their first year at Hogwarts. It was hard not to be captivated by them. He also saw friendliness and wariness at the same time.

He was making her wary of him. Just great Malfoy.

He needed her trust; yes his resolve is now strengthened. He would never hurt Hermione, never ever. He was a sodding Slytherin he knew, but he wouldn't use this excuse to mark Hermione as his. He would be brave and honest like his Gryffindor princess Hermione. Or at least he will try to. Try his best, that is. Basically same on the shit scale. Ugh.

"Draco.", she said carefully. He needed their carefully built trust to be stronger. He would take steps slowly, one by one. Start with platonic relationship, but he knew he was falling for Hermione, hard. He was, during the war and the process is now complete, he just needed his Veela situation to fuel it up.

"Hermione.", he sighed and continued, "Don't be wary around me, it really hurts.", he hadn't meant to say that, but he just realized the truth of his words, he was really hurting because of that mere fact. That tight feeling in his chest wasn't helping to ease Draco at all. He was turning into a softy, perfect.

"Sorry. I won't. Just give me time to trust you and I will.", Hermione assured him gently and smiled, Draco stared at her for solid five seconds and nodded. Well, that's not a no.

**And that's it. I hope you liked it!**

**Rate and reviews are welcome with open arms!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter – 11

"So, what is this school of yours?" Olivia asked curiously and Draco fought the urge to yell out in frustration. He was seconds close to tell the little hussy to sod off.

He felt Hermione's warm inviting soft… uh soothing hand on his as she gave him a warning glance and she faked a smile at Olivia, which didn't seem necessary at all as she was busy eye fucking Draco. Bint, Hermione thought crossly.

"It's a boarding school in Scotland." Hermione tried to keep the tightness and annoyance out of her voice and Draco snorted lightly, audible enough to reach her ears as she threw a quick glare at him. This stupid bint has already caused enough irritation, which she hurled fully at Draco.

Becca actually caught that and decided it was time for them to leave. They were getting late.

"Olivia, your mother said something about receiving the guests." Becca reminded her stupid friend softly, hugely relieved when she sidetracked her friend successfully.

"Damn! You are right! We are so sorry, but we got to leave! Bye!" Olivia waved wildly and Draco was relieved that he didn't have to use the Imperius Curse on her.

"Gone. Such a pleasure." Hermione gave a huge sigh of relief and Draco smirked.

He took Hermione's hand in his and gently pulled her up after paying for their drink, to which Hermione protested strongly, but he ignored her.

"Come." Draco took her to a dressing shop's changing room and he swiftly apparated to Hermione's house.

"Whoa." Hermione fought hard to keep the impressed look off her face.

"I would say you are losing your touch." Draco smirked superiorly and Hermione's eyes narrowed dramatically.

"And why would you say that?", Hermione asked testily and Draco's smirk widened.

"'Whoa'? Honestly Granger, I expected better than that." Draco drawled while he marched towards her bedroom, Hermione following him heatedly.

"Well, Malfoy, when a prat like you is trying his best to impress a witch, I must say it was quite a compliment." Hermione grinned winningly at Draco's scowl.

"Bookworm."

"Prat." Draco rolled his eyes at that.

"Its getting old, lass." Hermione's eyes narrowed at that.

"Ferret. Now that just fix everything, doesn't it?" Hermione said in a sickly sweet voice and laughed at Draco's expression. It looked like he was forced to sniff Hippogriff's shit.

"I think it's the best isn't it?" Hermione laughed but stopped shortly when Draco entered her room.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going!?" Hermione asked exasperatedly as Draco jumped on her bed. He took in the soft blue colored walls of her room and soft springy bed, which smelled deliciously like his mate. He took a long sniff, nodding appreciatively. He picked up the teddy placed beside him and placed it on his chest while placing an arm behind his head and crossed his legs, looking completely at ease. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. The action only served to push her breasts a little higher and Draco swore mentally. A gush of the honey flavored venom washed his mouth. With an effort he controlled himself and concentrated on the old brown teddy.

"Oohh, teddies. Miss Bookworm has a seven year old inside who is just threatening to break out! Oh joy!" Draco exclaimed sarcastically as he crossed his legs and assessed her teddy while placing it in his torso.

"Yeah yeah. Joy Malfoy. Right. Now hand it over." Hermione rolled her eyes walked towards him tried to get her teddy back, but Draco refused to give it.

"Why 'Minnie? I wanna play with him!" Draco pouted and Hermione frowned.

" doesn't like you!" Hermione crossed her arms and huffed again. It got silent for a few seconds and Hermione bit her tongue as she realized her mistake. Hermione blushed so hard and so temptingly that Draco's mouth was again filled with venom. He fought back a groan. He did a quick control exercise, until the lust evaded and he finally felt the wonder he was supposed to feel.

"… ?" Draco asked, his face a little red as he tried to control the laughter that was threatening to burst. Hermione growled in frustration and embarrassment and tried to go away but Draco pulled on her wrist with such a force that she came tumbling on Draco's chest.

"Oomph!" Hermione's voice muffled on Draco's chest. Draco pulled Hermione legs and adjusted himself so that she was close and comfortable beside him. Hermione tried to get up but his grip on her waist was firm and didn't allow much movement. After a while she gave up and sighed dejectedly.

"Go on. Have a laugh." she muttered, and Draco didn't need his Veela senses to get her emotions.

"I like the name." Draco said as he looked at again. Hermione snorted. Draco pulled her chin and made her look at him.

"I am serious." Draco said with no hint of humor in his expression. Hermione smiled a little as she took the teddy out of his grasp and looked at it lovingly.

"When I was small, I didn't have friends. I was mature compared to the peers of my age, so didn't mingle with them and was often alone. Books were the only friend I had then. But I made a friend when I was five and she gifted me this teddy. She suggested the name from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, a muggle story. But she soon shifted from here and I never met her again. We were friends for a very short while, but were friends nevertheless. I treasure very much." Hermione emphasized by clutching the teddy to her chest.

Draco looked at his mate, smiling at her lovingly and planted a chaste kiss on her smiling mouth. He was angry at his mate's suffering and no could clearly see why she treasure Weasley and Potter so much. Honestly, he always noticed the relationship between Potter and Hermione. It was something so… intense, like no one could get between them. And while he contemplated his mate's relationship with boys, his hackles rose when he thought about Weasel and especially Potter.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked out of the blue, while staring at the ceiling. Draco turned to see her, but Hermione continued to gaze intently, as if she was trying to find something.

"You." Draco said unabashedly. He gave a smirk when it created the desired effect.

"Wh-What about me?" Hermione dared to ask as she blushed. Draco decided to have his little fun as she turned to stare at him. He brought his face closer to her, pretending not to notice the silent gasp that escaped her lips. He caressed her cheek with the pad of her thumb while staring into her eye intently, onyx searching amber. Hermione's eyes flicked downwards, her long lashes falling down and bit her lip unconsciously.

Draco tilted his head as his finger delicately hooked under her chin and he tilted her head up, forcing her to meet his intent gaze.

"Do you really want to know?" Draco asked in a whisper but Hermione didn't answer, but looked a little lost while gazing back into his obsidian gaze.

"Do you want to know what kind of thoughts swirl in my mind when I think about you?" Draco asked again. Hermione's blush deepened. Draco didn't want to scare her by pulling his lips and baring his fangs.

"Do you know what you do to me?" Draco asked as he got closer and closer. He closed his eyes and willed to control himself while Hermione did the same and did what he always wanted to do.

They kissed.

He got on the top of Hermione, kissing her intently. Hermione's lips parted, as usual giving up to him as she kissed him back. She ran her hands through his silky platinum blonde locks, opening her mouth when Draco's tongue invited itself in. Their tongues interlocked passionately a Draco's hand traveled from her arms to her waist, pulling her body closer to him.

She moaned on his lips, parting to take a breath while looking at each other intently.

"Why can't we just date 'Minnie?" Draco asked desperately. Hermione smiled.

"We can't, not now. I don't even know you properly Draco. I want to know about you and date with you, and then have a candlelight dinner, a sweet good night kiss after the date. Then, I will think about dating you…" Hermione whispered as she combed his hair using her fingers. Draco couldn't help but moan softly, she was doing what she did in his dreams. In reality it felt even better.

"So you want me to court you like a gentleman." Draco asked, smiling. So this was the problem. The trust she wanted to build.

"Uh huh. If I said I am not attracted by you, I will be lying. If I said I don't like you that way, I would be lying again…" Hermione whispered as she blushed. Oh now he can't control it.

His fangs surfaced.

Draco immediately let go of Hermione and stood up. Frowning, she gave him a questioning look but gave out a loud gasp when she saw the problem.

Good Draco, now you have messed up for good. My mate will run away now.

While his Veela felt satisfied when Hermione gasped at his fangs, Draco felt sad. He didn't want 'Minnie to see this side of him. She was lovely and intelligent and pretty and… she was his ideal girl. Without knowing he started harboring feelings for Hermione.

"Can… Can I touch them?" Hermione whispered cautiously as she looked at his fangs. She took Draco's hand and pulled him back to the bed. Draco was while staring at Hermione like she was crazy, his Veela growled in passion. Maybe she will ask him to bite her… then it will be amazing…

Stupid Veela, making him think stupid – oh but tempting – thoughts.

"…. Wha?" was his eloquent response.

"Can I touch them?" Hermione asked again, this time more confidently. Damn Gryffindors.

"You… are not freaked out or anything?" Draco couldn't help but ask. Hermione smiled.

"No." she said.

"Oh… good." Was all Draco could say. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So this fangs trigger to appear when you come to close contact with my blood, right?" Hermione asked as she raised her hand. Draco froze. She stopped, looking in his eyes and searched for something. Satisfied with what she found, she touched his fangs.

She let her index finger rub on the base of his fang, trying to assess the sharpness carefully. It was partly a curiosity of a bookworm Hermione but mostly she wanted to assess Draco. Normally she would think she was PMSing when she thought this, but she couldn't help it.

He was beautiful with his fangs.

Not that handsome type beauty (that he already was), but a perfect structure like of a painting or a statue.

Draco closed his eyes and Hermione heard a soft rumble from his chest. She pulled her hand and touched his cheek, admiring his high cheekbones and his jawline.

"Open your eyes Draco." She murmured. Amber met onyx as he gazed intently at them.

They were lost into each other eyes until Draco broke the silence.

"Are you scared?" Draco asked abruptly. Hermione couldn't help but snicker.

"What?" he frowned, he was serious there.

"Sorry, it's just that I am a Gryffindor, yeah I have met a Cereberus twice, I was almost killed by troll, I was almost strangled by Devil's snare, while I just saw life sized chess pieces trying to kill us, almost killed Ron, drinking a potion set by Snape which could have almost killed Harry and I if it hadn't been for that riddle.

I was petrified in my second year, took a fight with Whomping Willow, fought a werewolf, heck we even turned time in our third year." She ignored Draco's confused look.

"I taught a Giant English in my fifth year, almost got killed by Dolohov in DOM, hunted Horcruxes, suffered from Bellatrix's torture, fought in the final war, and do you think I am afraid?" Hermione ended while Draco looked a little dazed.

"You know that's not what I meant." Draco said, frowning. Hermione sighed.

"I am not scared of you Draco." Hermione said.

Draco narrowed his eyes.

"We'll see."


End file.
